Antes de Crepúsculo
by denissekaulitz19
Summary: Juliet acabó en el mundo de crepúsculo. Intenta pasar desapercibida por los Cullen, pero cuando su personalidad llama su atención. No hay nada que pueda hacer, más que pretender que no le gustan los ojos dorados de Edward Cullen ¿Podrá Edward no enamorarse de Juliet después de que ella cambia su mundo? ¿Qué hará Bella cuando la atención de Edward este centrada en Juliet?.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola, esta historia se me ocurrió después de ver la serie "Perdida en Austen".

Jamás me gusto del todo Bella, me parecía demasiado insulsa para Edward. Es por eso que esta historia comenzará antes de Bella.

Espero les guste.

"-Ya no tengo fuerzas, ni voluntad para mantenerme alejada de ti

-No te alejes"

* * *

Abrí los ojos y cuando me adapte a la luz, fruncí el ceño. Estaba en una habitación que no era la mía. Mire a todos lados y no había nadie más. Lo primero que se me paso por la mente es que había sido secuestrada. Me levanté en silencio y salí del cuarto en pose de Ethan Hunt, debía ser rápida y silenciosa. Todo lo que veía me parecía sospechoso. Ese lugar me era familiar, pero no recordaba haber estado aquí antes. Al bajar de puntitas por las escaleras, escuche ruido del lado izquierdo, me pegue a la pared y espíe. Había un hombre de espaldas. Sí, es definitiva había sido secuestrada. Vi un bate cerca de la puerta, pensé en salir corriendo, pero muy idiotamente… como soy yo, no mire en la ventana en qué lugar estaba. Podía ver gente afuera. Lo mejor era noquear al sujeto y luego, ya vería que hacer. Tomé el bate y me acerqué.

-¿Qué haces Juliet? –sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Cómo que qué hacía? ¡Era obvio! ¿No? Le iba a sacar los sesos a golpees si no me dejaba ir.

Mirándolo detenidamente, me di cuenta de que lo conocía.

-¿Charlie? –pregunte dudosa.

-¿Charlie? Creí que habíamos quedado que tío Charlie era mejor –negó divertido.

-¿Tío?

Cada vez entendía menos. ¿Qué rayos había cenado la noche anterior? ¿Huevo podrido? Cualquier basura culinaria que fuese, quedaría desterrada.

Charlie asintió haciendo caso omiso de mi tono de pregunta.

-Ya que te levantaste temprano, te dejare usar el baño primero. Debes de querer arreglarte para ir a la escuela.

No sabía que decir, asentí como él y subí las escaleras. Llegué a la habitación donde había despertado. Me senté en la cama y trate de darle un sentido a esta absurda situación. Entendía que estaba en la casa de Charlie Swan, jefe de la policía de Forks, padre de Isabella Swan. No, Isabella Cullen ahora. La cual era una vampiresa y esposa de Edward Cullen. Lo que quería decir que estaba… soñando. Sí, eso. Era un sueño. Un muy maldito sueño. Apreté los ojos fuertemente para despertar, siempre me funcionaba cuando tenía un mal sueño y me daba cuenta de que lo era. Abrí los ojos y seguía en el mismo lugar. Resoplé frustrada. Lo mejor era continuar el sueño antes de que el jefe Swan se convirtiera en un dinosaurio come Juliets, únicamente por no hacerle caso. Odiaba que mis sueños siempre terminaran así ¿Qué tenían los dinosaurios contra mí? ¿Por qué no me podía perseguir un unicornio de colores? Mientras seguía con mi oratoria interna, me aliste para la escuela. Gracias a los dioses del olimpo, la mochila estaba lista, con lo que supongo yo, era lo necesario para sobrevivir. Baje cuando escuche la puerta del baño cerrarse. Charlie debía estarse alistando. No quería interactuar mucho con él. Temía meter la pata. Al llegar abajo noté la sala, tenía los elementos básicos de una casa. Los únicos adornos, si es que se le pueden llamar así, eran las fotos de Bella. Busqué fotos de Reneesme, Leah, Seth y de Sue; pero no encontré más que de Bella. Fruncí el ceño y caí en cuenta que no había visto a ninguno de los que se supone vivían en esta casa, además de Charlie.

Cuando Charlie me fue a dejar a la escuela en el vehículo de la Policía, le pregunte sobre Bella.

-Ella está bien, la vi hace poco.

-¿Ella no ha venido? –pregunté más para mí que para él.

-No, sabes que no le gusta el clima de Forks –noté su tono triste.

-Sí, es cierto –miraba el paisaje- no sé porque no le gusta. A mí me parece hermoso.

Charlie sonrió y detuvo el auto frente a la escuela.

-Gracias Juliet, ten un buen día.

-Tú también tío Charlie –le sonreí y baje de la patrulla.

Atravesé el estacionamiento y me dirigí a ver a la señora Cope. Me entregó mi horario y me dio algunas indicaciones.

-¿Eres Juliet Swan, no? –Sonreía.

-Sí, soy yo –dije al salir de mi mundo interno y recordar que soy la sobrina del jefe Swan. Ahora era ese mi apellido.

-Soy Eric. Seré tu guía, ya que eres nueva.

-Muchas gracias.

Todo el día fue exactamente como en el libro. A la hora del almuerzo moría de hambre. No había desayunado casi nada en casa de Charlie por culpa de la incomodidad. Siempre había sido alguien de buen comer, no era una modelo de victoria secret pero, me sentía más como Beyonce. Me reí de mi propio chiste y todos los de la mesa me quedaron viendo intrigados. Les sonreí y seguí con mi desayuno. No estaba lo suficientemente loca para decirles mis confesiones entre mi cerebro y yo.

Recordé que el primer día, Bella conocía a los Cullen. Levanté mi rostro y los busqué. Su mesa estaba a solo dos, sonreí al ver a Alice. Los identifiqué a cada uno, ni la descripción de Bella, ni los guapos actores con su maquillaje reflejaba la belleza sobrenatural vampírica que tenían. Seguí mirándolos y me estremecí al darme cuenta que Edward podía haber escuchado mis pensamientos. Lo miré al instante y él parecía no haberme escuchado.

"Edward, si me escuchas voltea a la mesa de Jessica ¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" Grité en mi mente y jamás volteó. Respiré aliviada. Ningún vampiro me atacaría en mi sueño, solo por saber lo que son.

-¡Oh! Ya te fijaste en los Cullen –dijo Jessica con inocencia fingida, muy fingida.

-No sé de quienes hablas –dije seria. Dos podíamos jugar el mismo juego.

-Yo creo que sí –sonrió- Es imposible no mirarlos.

-Sigo sin enterarme de que hablas, Jessica.

Como odiaba lo chismosa que era. Estaba rotundamente arrepentida de haberme sentado en la misma mesa que ella.

Ella levantó su mano rápidamente y volteó mi rostro hacia la mesa Cullen.

-De ellos hablo, Juliet. Son Alice, Rosalie –hizo una mueca al mencionar a la última- Emmet, Jasper y Edward –suspiró al decir el nombre de Edward.

No pude evitar reírme pero, traté de que pareciera una tos.

-Aunque bueno son Jasper y Rosalie Hale, ellos son gemelos. Alice, Emmet y Edward son Cullen. Todos son hijos adoptados del doctor Cullen y su esposa. Siempre me he preguntado si es que ella no podrá tener hijos.

De reojo vi a Jasper y a Emmet tomar los brazos de Rosalie mientras ella miraba con profundo odio a Jessica.

-Creo, Jessica que eso no tiene por qué importarte. El tener hijos de sangre no te hace más o menos madre. El doctor Cullen y su esposa deben ser muy felices con sus hijos al ser una familia grande –dije fríamente y mirándola molesta.

-No, no. Claro que no. Yo sólo decía que es raro al ser ellos tan jóvenes.

-Yo no veo lo raro. No les conozco pero, estoy segura que deben ser padres ejemplares al tener cinco hijos adolescentes.

-En realidad –menciono como un secreto- tienen más una relación amorosa, que sentimientos fraternales.

Obviamente esperaba escandalizarme.

-¿Y? –Dije aburrida- ¿No acabas de decir tú misma que son adoptados? No tienen lazos consanguíneos.

-Pero ¡Eso es asqueroso! Deberían fijarse en alguien más –dijo mirando a Edward.

-Así que es eso –Dije divertida. Ella me miró frunciendo el ceño y me reí- El chico Cullen te rechazó –fingí un tono condescendiente- o… ¿Fueron todos? –mencioné bajito y acercándome a ella.

Jessica parecía pez fuera del agua. Su boca no dejaba de abrirse y cerrarse. Había dado donde más le dolía. Sonreí con un poco de maldad.

-Bueno, es hora de que busqué mi salón –dije levantándome- tengan un lindo día.

Tomé mi bandeja y al voltearme pude ver de reojo a cinco pares de ojos dorados mirándome. Camine lo más segura que podía, mientras salía de la cafetería.

Encontré el aula siete fácilmente. Eric me había explicado bien. Me senté en el pasillo mientras llegaba el maestro. Me puse a pensar en lo que paso. Había sido una inconsciente, no debí llamar la atención.

El día no tuvo más incidentes, trataba de alejarme de todos… bueno, hacia lo que podía, ya que todos me miraban al pasar. Ni siquiera disimulaban al señalarme y empezar a hablar de mí. Sonreí aliviada al salir al estacionamiento. No pude evitar mirar a los Cullen y para agregar más a mi montaña de mala suerte, ellos también me miraban. Quité rápido mi mirada de ellos y camine a casa… de Charlie. Suspiré derrotada. Para la hora de la cena, ya había hecho mi tarea y algo de pasta, porque Charlie no tenía gran cosa en la alacena. Hice nota mental de ir mañana al supermercado. Me reí. Era una estupidez lo que pensaba. Creía que mañana seguiría aquí y además hacia planes.

Gruñí al despertar y violentamente me quité las sabanas de encima. Gracias a los dioses del olimpo el resto de la semana paso sin mucha relevancia. Mike era mi sombra oficialmente, relevado en ocasiones por Eric. Jessica me odiaba pero, como Mike me seguía como perrito; ella me soportaba. Ángela y yo éramos amigas ahora. Lauren y Tyler eran indiferentes para mí. En cuanto a los Cullen, bueno increíblemente, no me ignoraban como a los demás. No es que me hablaran pero, no me miraban con odio. Sólo con curiosidad. Edward no me había dirigido la palabra en la clase de biología, lo cual agradecía enormemente.

Hoy tenía que ir de nuevo por alimentos, era al fin, sábado. No sé cómo Charlie había sobrevivido con los escasos alimentos que encontré y peor aún, asegurar que eran suficientes para él ¡Ja! Un perro vagabundo se alimenta mejor que él. Me aliste y salí rumbo al super, que era más una tienda de conveniencia. Compré todo lo necesario para la semana y al ir a la caja, vi entrar a Esme con Carlie y detrás de ellos a sus hijos. Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué hacía un clan de vampiros comprando comida? Después de pensarlo, la respuesta era obvia, para disimular.

Gemí al ver que llovía. La casa de Charlie estaba lejos y no tenía la intención de mojarme. Espere impaciente a que dejara de llover. Comí furiosamente una bolsa de papitas mientras miraba con profundo odio a las nubes. Escuché unas risas y miré a Alice y a Emmett riéndose de mí. Volteé el rostro apenada y recogí mis cosas. Ni modo, me tocaba mojarme. Volví a gemir al sentir el agua fría al contacto con mi piel. Esta demás decir que acabe empapada y maldiciendo a dos pares de ojos dorados por burlarse de mí.

El domingo fue un día entre Charlie y yo. Me llevaba a Seattle.

-Entonces está tarjeta es mía –Sonreí.

-Sí, te servirá para tus gastos. Debes administrarlos. Recuerda que la universidad es cara. Por eso iremos al banco a que veas tu cuenta.

\- Pero tío Charlie ¿Cómo es que tengo dinero? ¿No estarás gastando en mí, verdad?

Me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No creías que tus papás te iban a dejar sin nada, ¿Verdad?

Negué rápidamente.

-Ni siquiera lo había pensado –recordé a mis padres.

-Juls, lo siento. Quizás fue muy pronto para hablar sobre estos temas.

-No, no. Es que enserio no lo había pensado. Supongo que es algo obvio, pero lo había pasado por alto.

Después de ir al banco y hacer un plan mental de cuánto dinero podía gastar al mes y cuando debía reservar para la universidad. Tío Charlie me llevo a desayunar. Por venir temprano sólo habíamos comido tostadas y café. Mi pancita pedía comida de verdad.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela? ¿Te han tratado bien?

-Sí, todos han sido educados –guardé silencio entre sin contarle o no algo- aunque algo chismosos –lo terminé diciendo. Mire a Charlie y los dos nos reímos.

-Es un pueblo pequeño donde nunca pasa nada. Tú eres la novedad.

-Sí, me ha quedado claro –suspiré. Trajeron la comida y me concentre en ella.

-¿Qué más quieres hacer? –

Lo miré. No tenía ni idea. Me quede pensativa unos segundos.

-Podemos solo caminar. Quizás veamos algo interesante.

Recorrimos algunas calles y compre algunas cosas que me servirían para el clima cambiante de Forks.

-¡Mira! Una tienda de antigüedades.

Entramos y corrí hacia una lámpara de techo.

-Lo siento –dije cuando choque con alguien, aunque sentí que había chocado contra la pared.

-No importa –me sonrió tímidamente.

-¡Juliet! Ten más cuidado –me regaño Charlie- ¿Señora Cullen?

-Buenos días jefe Swan.

-Buenos días. Le presento a mi sobrina, Juliet.

Ella me miró aún más sorprendida.

-Mucho gusto, señora Cullen –le di la mano y vi un gesto de dolor.

-Puedes llamarme Esme, Juliet –me dio la mano y me sonrió.

Sabía que su mano era fría, pero extrañamente la sentí cálida. Me recordaba a mamá. Le sonreí feliz.

-¿Te gusta esta araña? –Señaló la lámpara de techo-

-Sí, es hermosa –sonreí- a mi cuarto le hace falta un toque –me acerque un poco a ella- femenino –susurré. Sabía que ninguna de las dos cosas eran necesarias, pero ella no sabía que yo sabía.

Esme se río divertida.

-En definitiva ese es un muy bonito toque femenino.

-Juliet, tus cosas llegaran hoy a las 5, no creo necesario que compres eso.

-Jefe Swan, toda chica necesita una lámpara hermosa –declaró como si fuera una ley establecida.

Miré a Charlie que se sintió incómodo. Me reí.

-Tranquilo, tío. No trates de entender nuestro amor por las cosas brillantes.

-Entonces ¿Estas decorando tu habitación?

-Bueno, yo no diría decorar. Sólo dejarla más funcional –asentí triste- por lo menos –reí nerviosa-

-¿Vino sola señora Cullen?

-No, vine con os chicos, pero ellos fueron a comprar ropa.

-Tienen buen gusto en ropa.

-Alice esta obsesionada con la moda. Ella prácticamente se encarga de vestirnos.

Nos reímos. Miré el precio de la lámpara y era muy caro. Hice una pequeña mueca que quite rápidamente.

-¿Es muy caro? –preguntó Esme.

-No, no. Sólo que me gustaría mirar otras antes de decidir –mentí.

Ella me sonrío maternalmente. Como cuando mi mamá descubría que mentía pero, no quería entrometerse.

-Ya tenemos que irnos Juliet. Debemos estar para cuando lleguen las cosas.

-Fue un placer conocerla Esme –no pude evitar abrazarla y extrañamente seguía siendo cálido.

-El placer fue mío, Juliet –me sonreía- Hasta luego jefe Swan.

-Hata luego, salúdeme al doctor Cullen, por favor –se despidió Charlie-

Pasamos a comprar comida rápida y fuimos a casa. En todo el camino no deje de pensar en Esme. Había sido extraño sentirla cálida. Quizás me enfermaría pronto.

A las 5 de la tarde llegaron mis cosas. Junto con el auto de mis padres. Aunque ese no era el auto de mis padres, lo acepté. Charlie me ayudo a bajar el montón de cajas. En una mirada rápida puede distinguir ropa, libros, zapatos y unos muebles que me servirían para mi cuarto. Lo cual me ahorraría dinero. La habitación ya no se veía tan vacía.

-Juliet, si quieres puedes cambiarte al cuarto de Bella. Era de cuando era pequeña, pero creo que esta mejor decorado para una chica.

-No, tío Charlie. Me gusta esta habitación. Además esa es de Bella y puede que algún día la necesite.

Charlie sonrió triste.

-Ella odia Forks. Jamás vendría, ni de visita.

-¡No digas eso! No creo que odie Forks, odiar es un sentimiento muy fuerte. A ella quizás sólo no le gusta el frío y eso es comprensible ¡Vive en un desierto!

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro que sí! Y no dudo que algún día venga a vivir aquí contigo, tío Charlie.

-Gracias Juls –sonrió feliz

-Sólo te digo lo que pienso.

Acabe agotada después de acomodar todo. Me metí a bañar y luego baje a hacer algo de cenar.

-¡Ya está la cena!

-¡Ya voy!

Serví todo y me senté en la mesita de la cocina.

-¿Te has hecho amiga de alguno de los chicos Cullen?

-No, sólo llevo una clase con uno de ellos y parece –pensé por unos segundos- tímido –contuve la risa. Edward tímido, sí, como no.

-¿Cuál de ellos?

-Edward, llevamos química juntos. Es mi compañero. Únicamente hemos cruzado algunas palabras. Es decir, estoy aquí desde hace una semana.

A la mañana siguiente conduje mi auto hacia la escuela. Cuando llegue los autos de los Cullen ya estaban en el estacionamiento. Respiré varias veces tratando de controlarme. Tome mi mochila y me aventure al edificio. En el receso, sentía la mirada de alguien pero, no me iba a arriesgar a ver quién era. Cada vez que salía de una clase e iba a otra, volvía a sentir esa mirada pero, al ser una cobarde nunca supe de quién era.

-¡Estoy agotada!

Llegué a casa y había una caja enorme en la entrada. Quizás Charlie había pedido algo. Arrastre la caja y la metí a la casa. Hice mi tarea y luego la cena. Mire la hora y no había pasado casi nada. Resoplé, necesitaba hacer algo por las tardes, quizás un trabajo.

-Buenos días Juliet –me miró y se rio al verme- ¿Aburrida?

-Como una ostra –me senté bien- ¿No necesitan ayuda en la comisaría?

-No, lo siento. Pero, siempre necesitan ayuda en el hospital.

-¿En el hospital? –dije insegura-

-Sé que quizás no es el mejor lugar para una adolescente pero, la paga es buena y te aceptarían de inmediato.

-¿Y qué tendría que hacer?

-Creo que ayudar en lo que puedas, si quieres llama y pregunta bien.

Asentí. Sonaba bien. Medicina era la carrera que siempre había soñado y trabajar en un hospital, era lo mejor que Forks podía ofrecerme. Charlie me dio el número y marqué. Me explicaron que sería recepcionista y quizás a veces la ayudante de un doctor. Dependiendo lo que se necesitará. Quedé en ir mañana a una entrevista. En serio necesitaban a alguien.

-Quieren que vaya mañana a las 5 –le dije a Charlie mientras le servía la comida-

-Te dije que necesitaban ayuda –empezó a comer-

-¿Puedo preguntar que pediste?

-¿Qué pedí? –Me miró sin entender- ¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando llegue de la escuela había una enorme caja frente a la puerta que decía frágil y la metí a la casa, creí que era tuya.

Charlie se paró de inmediato y fue hacia la puerta. Vio la caja que había dejado debajo de la mesa del vestíbulo. La jaló y revisó la etiqueta.

-Está a tu nombre Juliet –lo miré sorprendida- ¿No has pedido nada? –negué rápidamente-

-¿No dice quién lo envió?

Charlie siguió leyendo y se sorprendió.

-Es de la señora Cullen.

-¿Qué? ¿De Esme? –Dije y miré la caja- ¿Qué podrá ser? –Me acerqué- Creo que hay que abrirlo –Charlie se hizo a un lado y abrí la caja- ¡No puede ser! –sonreí como boba- es la araña que vimos en la tienda de antigüedades.

-¿La qué era muy cara? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño y asentí- debes devolverlo. No puedes quedártelo Juliet.

-¿Por qué no? Es un regalo y además… -estuve a punto de decirle que ellos era inmensamente ricos pero, me mordí la lengua- en una tienda de antigüedades no hay devoluciones.

-Pero aun así no es correcto.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? No sé dónde vive –mentí vil y descaradamente-

-Pero ves a sus hijos todos los días.

-¡NO! Todo menos eso –dije asustada. No me veía hablando con Rosalie, incluso con Alice.

-¿Por qué no? No dijiste que llevabas una clase con uno de sus hijos. Dile a él que te dé el número de su casa para que puedas comunicare con la señora Cullen.

Me reí, lo más fuerte que pude. Como una loca, debo aclarar ¿Yo hablando con Edward y pidiéndole su teléfono? Ni en mil años. Era más posible que me ofreciera a ser la cena Caius.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Me apoyé en la pared y me sobaba el estómago del dolor por reír tanto.

-Eso no pasará –dije cuando me calmé- A lo mucho le diré al doctor Cullen si lo veo o sí no, le dejo una nota mañana que vaya al hospital pero, no me acercaré a los niños Cullen –dije lo último de broma.

-De acuerdo, pero que no se te olvide.

Había llegado temprano a la escuela con la intención de hablar con Alice antes de que alguien más llegara y casualmente ella estaba algo apartada de sus hermanos en el estacionamiento. La miré por el retrovisor de mi auto, pero no saque valor para salir y enfrentarla por varios minutos. Cuando baje del auto ella miró inocentemente hacia mi lugar y yo me congele ¿Qué diablos estaba a punto de hacer? Miré hacia otro lugar y traté de recordar porque estaba haciendo esto ¡Oh sí! Charlie y Esme. Charlie por metiche y Esme por, bueno ella era un ángel. Pero prefería enfrentar a Alice que a Carlisle. Sí lo miraba a él es probable que le soltará todo lo que sabía y me mandará al manicomio si bien me iba, aunque quizás Rosalie me matará antes de que eso pasará. Suspiré resignada y seguí caminando. Si ella estaba allí sin Jasper pegado a sus talones es que ella había visto que me acercaría ¿No?

-¡Buenos días Juliet! –Dijo el imbécil desgraciado hijo de su madre de Newton-

Lo miré con todo el odio que pude.

-¡Lo serán para ti! –Le grité- ¡maldito Newton! Donde te me acerques hoy, te lanzare a Jessica -Murmuraba furiosa-

En la hora del receso pensaba seriamente sobre mis opciones, la primera era levantarme e ir directo a la mesa de los Cullen, la segunda era decirle a Edward en la hora de Biología y la tercera era ir con Carlisle. Cada una era peor que la otra. Gruñí furiosa y los de mi mesa me miraron curiosos. Seguí mirando al techo y barajee la idea de mentirle a Charlie. Sonreí malvadamente. Negué para quitarme esa idea. No podía hacer eso. En algún momento se sabría que mentí. Intentaría hablar con Edward y si no le escribiría una nota. Sonreí felizmente ¡Eso era! Una nota me salvaría. Solo debía pedirle que se la entregue a Esme y no tendría que cruzar más de 10 palabras con él.

-Debo irme. Nos vemos.

Tome mis cosas rápido y me fui antes de darles tiempo a preguntar algo. Llegué a la clase y saque mi libreta. Tomé mi bolígrafo y por varios segundos mi cerebro estaba en blanco. Suspiré furiosa. No podía hacerlo así, no era educado. Ella me había regalado algo hermoso. Sería incorrecto rechazar de esa manera. Debía hablar con Edward o Carlisle.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Capítulo 2

Segundo capítulo, espero les guste.

* * *

No tengo el valor de hablar con Edward. Tampoco es que él sea muy sociable. Los dos nos pasamos toda la clase ignorándonos. En eso somos muy buenos. Yo finjo que su belleza no me deslumbra y él que yo existo. Sólo quedan veinte minutos de clase y seré libre. Llevo toda la clase dando suspiros de derrota, mi última y única opción es hablar con Carlisle. Al cual temo más que a Aro leyendo mi mano. En cuanto la clase acabó, salí casi corriendo. Llegue lo más rápido que pude a mi auto y me fui a casa. No quería toparme con nadie. Debía hacer un plan para hablar con Carlisle sin soltar nada, pero él era mi persona favorita de la familia; seguida de Esme. Una parte de mí quería contar lo que sé y prevenirlo. Evitarle todos los problemas posibles. La cena no fue la más elaborada el día de hoy. No tenía cabeza para nada y mi tarea había quedado en espera de mi regreso del hospital. Había mordido unas cuantas galletas saladas como comida, mi estómago no aguantaría más. Aún no decidía que hacer, pero mi meta era sólo decirle de la araña y ya. No más. Esperaba que mi boca floja siguiera el plan.

El hospital de Forks no era el más grande que había visto, pero en definitiva era más de lo que imaginaba. En cuanto entre me di cuenta de que su interior era mejor que su fachada algo descuidada. El inmueble era nuevo, debía ser cosa de Esme. Sonreí al pensar en la dulce y maternal señora Cullen.

Me dirigí a la estación de enfermeras y me llevaron con la encargada de los nuevos empleados. Ella me explico mi trabajo, por el momento sería en la recepción. Tomando los datos de los que pasarían a consulta. La paga era buena, eso también debía de ser cosa de los Cullen. Si mal no recordaba tenían varias fundaciones y recolectaban dinero para hospitales. Aunque en realidad todo ese dinero lo daban ellos. Mi primer día comenzaría mañana, hoy sólo me quedaría a observa un rato, para saber cómo desempeñarme al día siguiente. Aunque era bastante sencillo. En cuanto acabe de observar y ayudar un poco a la que estaba en mi puesto. Camine al consultorio de Carlisle. Debía estar cerca de donde Bella había confrontado a Edward. No hizo falta encontrar su consultorio, Carlisle venía revisando unos papeles. Aclaré mi garganta y me detuve.

-Buenas tardes, doctor Cullen –traté de parecer lo más seria posible. No sería normal que me viera saltar de felicidad sólo por conocer a mi personaje favorito-

-Buenas tardes –me miro curioso. Algo me decía que él ya sabía quién era-

-Soy Juliet Swan. La sobrina del jefe Swan –el asintió como reconocimiento- vengo por parte de mi tío, él –dude como afrontar el tema-

Se escuchaban unas voces y varias enfermas venían hacia nosotros.

-Venga conmigo señorita Swan –dijo Carlisle y se encamino por donde vino.

Lo seguí sin pensarlo, no quería que empezaran a preguntarse todo Forks por qué la señora Cullen me había regalado algo sin conocerme.

-Pase, por favor –abrió la puerta de su consultorio.

Sentí la mirada de su secretaria mientras entraba.

-¿Necesitará algo doctor Cullen? –preguntó la secretaria tratando de hacer una voz sexy.

Me sentí enferma. Pobre Carlisle. Tener que soportar eso todos los días.

-Nada, gracias. –Dijo sin mirarla y cerrando después de entrar- Toma asiento –señalo una de las dos sillas frente a su escritorio.

Me senté sorprendida de lo elegante que era su consultorio. De verdad Esme tenía talento.

-De que quería hablar conmigo, señorita Swan.

Deje de mirar como boba su oficina y mire mis manos apenada. Había sido grosero de mi parte.

-Su esposa me regalo una lámpara y mi tío, cree que lo mejor es que no la acepte.

El asintió. Sabía sobre el tema.

-¿Y qué quiere usted?

Levanté mi rostro rápidamente. Esa pregunta me había tomado desprevenida.

-Qué es hermosa y que sería una lástima regresarla.

-Entonces quédesela. Mi esposa se la regalo por qué quiso. Ella no suele hacer eso, creo que vio algo en usted que la conmovió para hacerlo. Dígale al jefe Swan que lo tomé como un regalo de bienvenida para usted.

Sonreí feliz. La araña me había enamorado en cuanto la vi, sería doloroso dejarla ir de nuevo.

-Gracias, doctor Cullen y por favor agradézcale de mi parte a su esposa. Me encantó la araña.

-No fue nada, señorita Swan.

Me despedí y me fui a mi auto. Suspiré en cuanto salí del hospital. Hoy había sido un día de locos. Conduje a casa y cuando llegue Charlie ya estaba.

-¡Muero de hambre! –Me quejé- Calentaré la cena

-¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?

-Bien, me explicaron cual será mi trabajo y estuve ayudando un rato. Luego hable con el doctor Cullen. Le explique tu pensar y me dijo que ni él, ni su esposa aceptarían que les regresará la lámpara. Que era un regalo de bienvenida.

-Entonces deberás agradecerle en persona.

-¿Qué? –Casi grité y miré molesta a Charlie- pero, ya le agradecí a su esposo y le pedí que le diera las gracias.

Charlie me miraba serio.

-ok, ok. Cuando la vea le daré las gracias –serví la cena

Las semanas fueron pasando sin problema. De la escuela iba a la casa a hacer la comida, me alistaba para el trabajo y luego regresaba a casa a cenar y hacer los deberes. Los fines de semana trabajaba casi todo el día. Todos los días me encontraba a Carlisle y me saludaba. No iba a negar que eso no me gustara. Lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir. Él era como mi súper héroe preferido. Si se le podía llamar súper héroe a un vampiro. En cuanto las enfermeras se enteraron que quería estudiar medicina, mis compañeras empezaron a enseñarme algunas cosas básicas. Por lo cual les estaba agradecida, los fines de semana, medio tiempo lo pasaba en urgencias curando heridas leves y ayudando a los doctores y enfermeras en cosas más graves. No iba a negar que había enfermeras que me odiaban porque Carlise me saludaba con familiaridad, pero sospechaba que eso tenía que ver más con Esme que con él. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me vio en urgencias, parecía sorprendido.

-Señorita Swan ¿Qué hace aquí? Acaso ¿Se siente mal? –me preguntó preocupado.

-No, doctor Cullen. Lo que pasa es que los fines de semana ayudo medio tiempo en urgencias. Las enfermeras me han enseñado cosas básicas.

-Le gusta enfermería –no era una pregunta.

-No, bueno sí. Es sólo que quiero estudiar medicina y creo que hay que empezar por lo básico.

Me miró sorprendido y asintió.

-Hoy me ayudará.

Desde esa ocasión cada vez que Carlisle y yo coincidimos en urgencias, lo ayudó. Aunque en realidad el me enseña más de lo que yo puedo ayudarlo. Él no necesita ayuda.

Rara vez tenía tiempo libre en el trabajo, me gustaba estar allí, aunque Charlie y Carlisle había insistido que debía tener un día de descanso. Hoy era un día de esos, me había levantado a hacer los que hacer de la casa y ahora sólo me faltaba ir por las compras de la despensa. Charlie estaba algo molesto cuando le dije mi plan para mi día de descanso. Él creía que haría algo que los jóvenes hacen hoy en día, esas habían sido sus palabras, pero sinceramente mi única amiga era Ángela y ella estaba ocupada hoy. Así que quizás en mi próximo descanso haríamos algo. Saque mi lista y empecé a meter todo al pequeño carrito. Desde que había empezado a trabajar, me había vuelto más organizada en cuanto a las comidas. Ya tenía un plan de comidas para la semana.

-Buenos días Juliet, hasta que nos volvemos a ver.

Le sonreí a Esme.

-Buenos días. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos –no pude evitar abrazarla- gracias por la araña. Es hermosa.

-No fue nada. Carlisle me dijo que estás trabajando en el hospital y a veces los ayudas.

-Bueno, ayudarlo no tanto. Él es el que me ayuda, enseñándome.

Seguimos platicando mientras las dos metíamos cosas al carrito. Le comenté de mis ideas para arreglar mi cuarto y ella me regaño, de cierta manera, al haber rechazado el cuarto de Bella y quedarme en el ático.

-Bella vendrá en un tiempo y yo no quiero incomodar más a mi tío, ya hace demasiado por mí al tener que encargarse de una adolescente.

Esme me miró con tristeza y asintió.

-Son familia Juliet. Eso es lo que hace la familia.

Le sonreí. Sabía que su familia era así, aunque Rosalie pareciera no querer a nadie, la rubia mataría a cualquiera que intentará hacerle daño a alguien de su familia; incluso por Edward.

-Gracias Esme –la abrase cuando nos despedíamos- me recuerdas mucho a mamá –le confesé- me hizo bien platicar contigo.

Ella sonrió encantada, sabía lo amorosa que era y daba gracias por que no me pasaran las cosas como a Bella. Mi relación con los Cullen se limitaba a las cabezas de la familia. Los niños Cullen seguían evitándome, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Alice y ella me sonreía. Lo cual pasaba cada vez con más frecuencia, quizás no estaba siendo excluida como pensaba.

Acomode todas las cosas del super y comencé con la cena. Mientras estaba, leía un poco. La biblioteca de Forks no tenía una vasta colección, pero algo era mejor que nada. Además contaba con clásicos y con eso yo me daba por servida.

Al día siguiente el único lugar libre para estacionarse era a lado de los Cullen. Viva.

-Juliet –me llamó Mike-

Newton no veía la hora del día para acosarme. Suspiré y saque mi mochila.

-Mike.

-¿Te gustaría venir al cine conmigo?

-Lo siento Mike, tengo trabajo después de clases.

-¿Y en tu día libre?

-Acaba de pasar –hice una mueca- Pero Jessica estará encantada de ir contigo. Sé que le gustas.

-Ah ¿Sí? –Miró hacia Jessica- Quizás la invite.

Sentía la mirada de Edward en mí, pero no iba a voltear por más tentada que estuviera de ver sus ojos.

-Te acompaño a tu clase.

-Gracias, pero quede con Ángela de contarle algo –dije rápido y camine hacia Ángela-

-Edward Cullen te está mirando.

Hice una mueca.

-A lo mejor te vea a ti Jessica –la miré y ella sonreía feliz-

-¿Tú crees? –decía emocionada-

-Sin lugar a dudas –dije divertida- Iré por comida –me levanté y sonreí malvadamente.

Con eso Cullen dejaría de mirarme. En este momento sabía que debía odiarme, prácticamente le había tirado a Jessica encima. Me reí.

-Tienes un lado malvado Juliet –me dijo Ángela que me había seguido.

-¿Yo? –Dije dramáticamente- claro que no –me reí y ella también- Además quien dice que lo que dije es mentira. Quizás Cullen sí veía a Jessica.

-Lo dudo. En estos casi dos años. Edward siempre ha rechazado a Jessica. Es obvio que te veía a ti.

-Él no me habla. Por lo cual no me miraba a mí –hacia un puchero mientras veía que escoger- No sé me antoja nada.

-¿No deberías escoger la comida por necesidad y no por gustos? -dijo una dulce voz.

Voltee y nada más y nada menos que Alice Cullen me sonreía. La mire perpleja por unos segundos.

-Tengo necesidad de comer, pero también tengo necesidad de que me guste.

Ella se rio.

-Alice Cullen –extendió su mano.

-Juliet Swan –estreche su mano y le sonreí. Ella me sonrío al ver que no hice ninguna mueca o exclamación por su temperatura corporal- y ¿Tú que me recomiendas Alice? ¿Hay algo que crees que me pueda gustar y alimentar al mismo tiempo? –dije señalando la comida con la cabeza-

-Eso –señalo algo que estaba lejos-

-¿Qué es? –camine hacia donde me señalaba- mmm… Sí, se ve muy bien –me serví- Gracias –cuando voltee ya no estaba. Sólo vi la punta de su cabello salir-

-Ya se fue –dijo Ángela- Jamás la había visto hablar con alguien que no fuera su familia. Fue raro.

-Es linda –pagué por el desayuno y regresamos a la mesa. No me había sentado y ya tenía a Jessica y a Lauren encima de mí para que les cuente detalladamente mi plática con Alice.

-No puedo creer que la rara te hablará.

Miré furiosa a Lauren.

-¡Ella no es rara! –dije molesta-

Jessica me miró sorprendida.

-Entonces ya has platicado con ella antes.

Sabía lo que hacían, quería que le contará de Alice.

-Qué ella no las encuentre interesantes para hablarles, no significa que sea rara. Sólo es selectiva a la hora de escoger sus amistades.

-Todos quieren ser mis amigos –dijo Lauren.

-Menos los Cullen ¿No? –le sonreí malvadamente-

-Alice sólo fue amable –dijo Ángela- nada más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué les dijo? –atacó Jessica a Ángela. Pobre-

Mientras comía no levanté la mirada de la mesa. No necesitaba mirar para saber Edward intentaba leer mi mente y que los demás estaban al pendiente de la plática. Mi siguiente hora era biología. Amaba esa clase, pero cada vez era más difícil tener a Edward de compañero. Lo único rescatable era que no habíamos hecho aún algún trabajo en pareja.

-Buenos días chicos. Hoy realizaremos un trabajo en parejas.

-Yo y mi maldita boca –susurré molesta.

Escuché la armoniosa risa de Edward, Gruñí. Serían las dos horas más largas de mi vida. Mike fue el encargado de pasar las hojas con los ejercicios diagnósticos. Me sonrió como si estuviera viendo a su juguete favorito. Edward gruño molesto. Así que le sonreí a Mike. Le di un vistazo rápido a la hoja y eran sobre los temas vistos en clase. No estaba complicado, pero habían unos temas que no recordaba bien. Me mordí el labio. No podía quedar como tonta delante del vampiro sabelotodo. Edward alargo su mano hacia la hoja y la hice aún lado. Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos y él sólo me sonrió de lado. Me estaba retando. Maldito.

-Puedo hacerlo yo –me habló por primera vez-

-No, Cullen. Yo haré la mitad y tú la otra mitad –dije seria-

Él sonrió más. Se estaba divirtiendo.

-Entonces, yo haré las que tú no sepas ¿No? –me miraba a los ojos.

Maldito arrogante lector de mentes. Sí, esa era mi intención, pero no le daría el lujo de escucharme admitirlo.

-No, porque nunca dije que empezaría yo -sonreí de lado al ver que se asombró-

Toma esa Eddie. Escribí mi nombre y le pase la hoja. El la tomo mientras me miraba a los ojos, por la manera en que fruncía el ceño; me di cuenta que intentaba leer mi mente sin ningún resultado. Sonreí aún más. Era divertido sacar de quicio a Edward. El comenzó con la primera mitad y miré a mí alrededor. Tuve una pequeña regresión a los libros. Todos intentaban darse copia. Bufé divertida. Miré a Mike y el pobre parecía asustarse entre más leía los ejercicios. Reí bajito.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? -Preguntó Edward-

-Todo el asunto –dije sin pensar.

-¿Qué asunto? –Me volteo a ver y me paso la hoja-

Miré la hoja y ya había contestado su parte ¡Rayos! Miré las respuesta y estaban bien ¡Demonios! Su letra era preciosa. Ahora prefería hacerme la tonta para que no viera mi letra. La mía parecería de niña de primaria delante de su caligrafía perfecta. Lo mire de reojo y él seguía mirándome, esperando mi respuesta.

-Ninguno –empecé a leer-

-¿No eres muy sociable, verdad?

Lo miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo ¡Enserio!

-¿Lo dice el chico que habla a su compañera de clase hasta que es estrictamente indispensable?

Volvió a sonreír de lado ¡Arg! Necesitaba que deje de hacer eso. Yo no eras Bella, no iba a caer en algo como eso.

-¡Touché!

Seguí con los ejercicios y me demoré en uno. No estaba segura. Ese tema había sido el primero que vi en la clase de Biología en Forks, pero por desgracia la clase era la segunda parte.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, compañera? –Edward me miraba divertido-

-Juliet –lo miré a los ojos y regresé al ejercicio.

-¿Qué?

-Me llamo Juliet, compañero.

-Edward Cullen, Juliet.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente. Mi nombre nunca había sonado tan hermoso, hasta que fue pronunciado por sus labios. Lo miré a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color oro. Parecían brillar ¡ALTO! ¡Enfócate Juliet!

-Un placer –extendí mi mano.

Él observo mi mano como evaluando si tomarla o no. Carraspeé y me miró.

-El placer es mío, Juliet -Tomó mi mano.

Se la estreché un poco y lo solté. Regresé a los ejercicios. Podía sentir la mirada de Edward. Debía estarse masacrando los sesos en por qué no reaccione antes su temperatura. Sabía que debí haberlo hecho, pero yo lo conocía. Bueno, más o menos. No lo conocía, pero conocía su historia, sus pensamientos y su sentir. Eso me hacía no querer reaccionar como él esperaba que lo hiciera. No iba asustarme o a escandalizarme sólo por su piel fría y dura. Jamás lo podría ver como el mostro que él se imaginaba. Lo veía como un luchador, un guerrero que se resistía a ir al lado obscuro. Para él era fácil pensar en que era malo, pero no lo era. Incluso en su época más obscura, no lo fue.

-¿De verdad, no quieres ayuda? –dijo después de unos largos minutos.

Suspiré derrotada.

-Sólo necesito que me confirmes una respuesta, por favor.

Él asintió. Escribí lo que creía que era la respuesta.

-Está bien o ¿No? –le acerqué la hoja.

-Te faltó algo –escribió lo que faltaba-

¡Sí! Mi letra era un asco. Ahora que veía su letra a lado de la mía, era aún más notorio. Debería empezar a hacer planas.

-Gracias.

Seguí con lo demás y acabamos antes que todos.

-Entonces ¿Te gusta la lluvia?

Me congelé en cuanto dijo eso. ¡Oh no! Yo no caería con eso.

-Sí, me gusta.

-¿Y el frío?

Había algo en su tono de voz que me hizo pensar por un segundo que esa pregunta tenía otro sentido.

-Me encanta.

-Para ti, debe ser fácil vivir en Forks.

-No, no lo es. Que me guste la lluvia y el frío, no lo hace fácil. Lo hace agradable, nada más.

-Entonces ¿Qué te hace falta?

Baje mi miraba a suelo y recorrí el frente del salón con la mirada ¿Qué me faltaba? Nunca pensé en esa pregunta antes.

-No lo sé. Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo con el tiempo.

-¿No sabes que te hace falta?

-En realidad no. Lamento dejarte con la intriga, pero no hay respuesta para eso.

La hora acabo y guarde mis cosas en la mochila. Edward se fue rápido y como siempre, Mike ya estaba allí pegado a mis talones. La última hora paso sin contratiempos.

Cuando llegue al hospital el sábado me encontré con Carlisle. Al cual salude feliz, después de la plática de con Edward me sentía feliz. Habíamos hablado y ninguno había sido grosero, bueno, quizás algo sarcásticos. Pero nada sin importancia.

-Necesito que me ayudes hoy con unos pacientes en mí oficina, veremos sus resultados de análisis –dijo Carlisle-

-Por supuesto –lo seguí y afuera de su oficina ya había gente esperando. Como siempre Carlisle fue muy amable con todos, incluso con su secretaria. A la cuál yo ya quería sacarle los ojos ¿Cómo podía tratar de competir con Esme?

-Este análisis es del primer paciente –me mostró las radiografías- ¿Qué parte del cuerpo es?

Las ayudas que le daba a Carlisle, eran mis propias clases particulares de medicina. Cuando iba a pasar el último paciente, noté la mirada triste de Carlisle.

-¿Ocurre algo doctor Cullen?

-Esta paciente que sigue, es un caso especial. Recién mi familia y yo habíamos llegado cuando hicimos una campaña de detención de cáncer y ella vino.

Tomé sus estudios y sin mal no entendía su cáncer estaba casi erradicado.

-Es gracias a usted doctor. Usted hizo lo que pudo para que nada malo pasara.

-Quizás, pero si puedes ayudar a alguien para que no sufra, hay que hacerlo. Es nuestro deber como doctores, es tu caso como futura doctora. Debemos ayudar a las persona.

Me quede pensativa. Ayudar a las personas. Eso era lo que quería hacer por el resto de mi vida, ayudar. Mire de reojo a Carlisle y pensé en todo el dolor y sufrimiento que se ahorrarían si tan solo les contara lo que sé de su futuro. Cuando se le dio la noticia a la paciente de que su cáncer estaba controlado y casi curada. Estuve a punto de unirme al llanto de su familia. Se desvivieron dándole las gracias a Carlisle. En cuanto a cabo su hora de consulta fui a mi puesto en la recepción de urgencias. Al final de mi jornada escuché el llanto de una chica, le daban la noticia de que había perdido a su bebe. Seguía caminando hacia la puerta y recordé a Esme. Ella había remplazado a su bebe muerte con Bella. A la cual abandonarían en unos meses y traería gran dolor a la familia. Carlisle y Esme me habían tratado muy bien. No podía pagarles bien con mal. Regresé rápido mis pasos hacia dentro, debía buscar a Carlisle. Le contaría todo lo que sabía.

Ojalá les haya gustado.

Cualquier duda, opinión o interés, déjenmelos en los comentarios.

Les agradeceré su apoyo.


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios, me han servido de ayuda.

 **Maru:** Que bueno que te gusta. La personalidad de Juliet es algo loca y muy directa, creo que es lo que le hace falta a Edward y a toda la familia Cullen.

 **Raquel de Salvatore** : ¡Gracias! tus mensajes me alientas mucho. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

 **Sabaku no akari** : ¡Yo también detesto a Bella! jajaaja pero tengo que confesarte que sí va a salir Bella, pero como ya mencione, no me agrada. Así que quizás te guste lo que vendrá. y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, aparecerán los lobos.

capítulo 3.

No iba a negar que tengo miedo y que más de una vez intenté persuadirme para correr en la dirección contraria, pero esa no soy yo. Siempre asumo mis problemas, no me escondo y no dejo las cosas para después. Era ahora o nunca. Había sido una decisión de último minuto así que Alice no debió verlo venir. Quería hablar a solas con Carlisle, me sentía segura con él y rogaba que la suerte estuviera de mi lado. Buscaba en el horario del hospital donde podía estar Carlisle. Más me valía que siguiera aquí o Rosalie me mataría en la madrugada. Agradecí que apareciera su nombre. Camine más rápido. No quería que Alice se me adelantará, si lo hacía podía no ser bueno.

-Doctor Cullen ¿Podría hablar con usted? –dije cuando lo vi salir de una habitación.

-Juliet, claro –me sonrió y se puso serio al verme- ¿Pasa algo?

-Aamm –solté el aire- Es algo delicado.

-Entiendo, vamos a mi oficina.

Mi corazón no era de gran ayuda, latía como loco y luchaba con mi pecho para salirse. Esperaba en cualquier momento la llamada de Alice. Entré a la oficina y me senté en una de las sillas para pacientes. Carlisle se sentó y me miró paciente.

-Dime, de que se trata Juliet.

-Usted menciono que debemos ayudar a las personas. Que si podemos evitar que ciertas cosas pasen, hay que hacerlo.

-Sí, eso dije. La noble profesión que escogimos nos exige eso, pero no creo que estés aquí para hablar de ese tema.

Negué con la cabeza y me concentré en un punto de su escritorio.

-Necesito que por favor, me escuche y no me interrumpa hasta que acabe. Sé que querrá preguntar cosas, pero por favor espere hasta que termine y yo les responderé todo lo que desee.

Carlisle me miraba curioso y asintió.

-También necesito que me prometa dos cosas más, que quizás me hagan quedar como loca, pero no me mandará a un loquero y la otra es que su familia no tomará represarías.

Noté que de inmediato se tensó y frunció levemente el ceño al verme. Después de unos segundos asintió.

-Se lo prometo, señorita Swan,

¡Rayos! Ya no me llamaba por mi nombre, eso era mala señal, pero ya estaba allí y Alice debía saberlo todo.

-Yo no soy de por aquí Doctor Cullen. Sé que sabe que soy la sobrina del jefe Swan, pero no es así. Yo no lo conocía hasta hace unas semanas. En realidad lo conocía, pero no por ser de mi familia. Si no por ser el padre de Isabella, la pareja de Edward. Su hijo.

Carlisle ya no disimulaba su ceño fruncido.

-Hace unos años fui a ver una película que me llamó la atención, así que al poco tiempo me compré los libros. Trataban sobre Isabella Swan, ella venía a Forks a vivir aquí con Charlie, su padre. Ella y Edward se enamoran y él la salva de ser atropellada. Después de eso ella sospecha que él es algo más, algo diferente. Hasta que descubre lo que es.

Detuve mi relato, había millones de cosas por decir, pero veía el rostro de Carlisle. Estaba en shock, si es que un vampiro puede estarlo.

\- Y ¿Qué es? –dijo lentamente.

-Un hombre con una segunda oportunidad, uno muy valiente. Alguien que a pesar de ser lo que es, busca ser una mejor persona todos los días. Que al igual que su familia es vegetariano, sólo se alimentan de animales.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –Se apoyó los brazos en la mesa-

-Son vampiros.

Carlisle me miraba sorprendido.

-No hace falta la amenaza, no se lo contaré a nadie. Ni siquiera tenía pensado decirles a ustedes, pero usted y su esposa han sido tan amables conmigo que no podía dejar que por mal entendidos y terribles decisiones, sufrieran. Sé que no me conocen, pero le garantizo que le tengo una gran estima y cariño a su familia. Yo les ayudará en lo que pueda. Si así lo desean.

En ese momento solo el celular de Carlisle.

-Debe ser Alice –le dije antes de que tomará su celular y contestó.

Por su reacción al contestar, debía ser Alice.

-Mi familia quiere que la plática se traslade a casa.

Miré el reloj. Ya debía estar en casa.

-Esme le avisará a Charlie.

-Gracias –sonreí.

Seguí en mi coche a Carlisle. Al llegar a la mansión Cullen, quede deslumbrada. Nadie me había preparada para conocer así a los Cullen. Este era su territorio y yo era una chica loca con tendencias suicidas al estar allí.

-Hola. Buenas noches –saludé y Alice vino corriendo a abrasarme- No me digas, seremos grandes amigas.

Alice se rio y asintió feliz.

-Pasa, por favor –me invitó Esme-

Todos entramos y sentía la mirada hostil de Rosalie y la de preocupación de Jasper. Suspiré. Fuimos al comedor y me senté entre Esme y Alice.

-Bueno, supongo que Alice ya les habrá informado de la plática que tuve con Juliet. Así que ahora quería preguntarte varias cosas –me miró.

-Contestaré todo lo que pregunten.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Soy de Nueva York. Mis padres y mi hermano vivimos allí. Pero supongo que su pregunta es que cómo en mi mundo ustedes son solo una historia. La verdad no lo sé, no sé qué hago aquí. Cuando llegue aquí, creí que era un mal sueño y ya, pero han pasado semanas y sigo aquí. Así que puede ser un coma o un universo alterno –me encogí de hombros-

-¿Universo alterno? –Preguntó Jasper.

\- Sí, de donde yo vengo. Nada del mundo mágico existe. Me refiero a vampiros, híbridos, hombres lobos y metamorfos.

-¿Híbridos? –Preguntó Edward-

-Sí, existen los híbridos. Mitad humanos, mitad vampiros. Son escasos, pero existen.

-Eso no puede ser posible –negó Rosalie.

-Sí, lo es. Si… –me callé y mire a Edward. Mi parte egoísta no quería contarlo-

-¿Ya te dio miedo estar entre nosotros? –Se burló Edward-

-¡No! No les tengo miedo, sé quiénes son, nunca me harían daño. A lo tengo miedo es a herirte.

-¿Qué? -me miro confuso-

-Te casarás con Isabella y -movía mi mano- ella quedará embarazada.

Jamás imagine dejar en shock a tantos vampiros.

-Nosotros no podemos tener hijos –Rosalie seguía llevándome la contraría-

-Sí, por eso dije que Isabella se quedará embarazada, pero ella lo hará mientras sea humana. Por eso la bebe será híbrida.

-Sé que es algo nuevo, pero en Brasil hay una cantidad considerable de híbridos. Por si quieren confirmar. Hay un tipo loco que se cree un dios científico y embaraza a mujeres para tener una nueva y mejor raza humana –bufé- idioteces –miré a Esme- lo siento.

-Me niego a creerlo –por fin habló Edward.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué encontraras a alguien que no te vera como el monstruo que crees que eres? ¿Por qué tendrás algo que nunca creíste que tendrías?

-Tú no me conoces –me miraba furioso-

-Cuando Isabella venga, pasaras dos horas soportando su aroma. Pasarán por tu mente mil y un formas de matarla, pero ¿Sabes que sucederá Edward? Nada. La dejarás vivir. Porque jamás podrías mirar de nuevo a Carlisle a los ojos, nunca te perdonarías el daño que le causarías a Esme. Luego te –me detuve- enamoraras de Isabella y lucharás cada segundo que estés a su lado para no matarla –Apoyé mis manos en la mesa- Te tengo noticias nuevas Edward, los monstruos no tienen remordimiento y tú si tienes. Así que ve buscando una mejor idea para tu depresión.

-¡No estoy deprimido!

-Lo estas. Te has pasado las últimos décadas con parejas felices a tu alrededor. Eso me deprimiría hasta a mí que no soy nada sentimental.

-Entonces según tú lo único que necesito es una novia ¿No?

-Yo nunca dije eso. En realidad lo que necesitas es madurar y aceptarte cómo eres. Debes empezar a agradecer la nueva oportunidad que te dio Carlisle.

-No tienes idea de a cuánta gente he matado.

-Te repito que sí, lo sé, pero por más que insistas; nunca te veré como un monstruo.

-Eddie necesita una novia –cantó Emmet-

-No entiendo que cosas puedo verle a una humana.

-¡Oye! Más respeto que yo soy humana y tú también lo fuiste. Que ya no seas humano no te da derecho a menospreciarnos. No tendremos súper fuerza, no correremos a velocidad de la luz, ni seremos súper hermosos, pero merecemos respeto.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Edward.

-¿Cómo es la novia de Edward? –preguntó Esme.

-No creo que deban escuchar eso de mí.

-¿Por qué no? Tú eres la que la conoce –dijo amable Rosalie.

-Bella no es mi personaje favorito. Por favor, no mal interpreten. Ustedes la querrán mucho y la cuidaran como a un miembro de su familia, pero yo prefiero no interferir en su relación.

-Así que vienes aquí a decirme que la hija del jefe Swan será mi compañera, pero no la soportas –dijo divertido Edward-

-¡No! Yo no dije eso. Ella es linda. Te enamoraras de ella por algo, pero entiéndeme Edward. Yo no soy tú, no quiero influir en tu decisión, al fin y al cabo es tuya.

-¿Entonces por qué quisiste contarnos esto? –preguntó Carlisle.

-Lo hice para que estén prevenidos. Sera su decisión hacer algo o no. Isabella llegará a mediados del siguiente semestre, en marzo. Edward no podrá leer su mente y bueno, tengo que admitir que ella es un inmenso imán para los problemas. La muerte la tendrá entre ceja y ceja.

-No logró verla con nosotros –dijo Alice.

-Es porque aún no se ha tomado la decisión de venir. En febrero se casará la madre de Isabella y después de eso ella planteará venir a vivirse con su papá.

-Sí, quizás sea eso –Alice hacia puchero- Sólo te veo a ti con nosotros –sonrió-

-¿Qué? –dije sin entender-

-¿No creerás que te vas a librar de nosotros?

-Nadie puede escapar de ti Alice, no hay forma.

La mayoría se rieron y Alice hizo un puchero.

-Creo que ya es hora que me vaya –mire mi reloj y me levanté-

-Una última pregunta –dijo Rosalie- ¿Cómo sé que no nos traicionarás?

La miré detenidamente y tomé varias respiraciones.

-Porque en este momento son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia –dije sincera.

Las dos mantuvimos nuestras miradas y luego ella miró a Jasper, noté una pequeña inclinación de su parte. Lo entendía, Jasper era el detector de mentiras y Rosalie la asesina.

-Bien. No intentaremos matarte.

-Supongo que gracias –dije algo confundida.

Después de eso me fui a mi casa. Charlie me pregunto que si desde cuando era amiga de los niños Cullen y sólo le dije que Alice era muy linda y divertida. Me daba cuenta que le agradaban y lo entendía, para los pobladores de Forks, los Cullen eran ejemplares.

Al día siguiente Alice estaba en mi puerta en el segundo que acabe de desayunar.

-Hola Alice –dije sin poder creerlo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Hola! –Me abrazó- vine a secuestrarte –dijo emocionada-

-¿Debería tener miedo?

-Mucho –apareció Edward- deberías correr por tu vida.

Me reí, mientras Alice fulminaba con la mirada a Edward.

-Entonces chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? No me mal entiendan, me agrada verlos, pero…

-¡Buenos días Charlie! –saludó Alice

-Buenos días Alice –sonrió y miró a Edward-

-Buenos días, jefe Swan. Soy Edward Cullen.

-El compañero de clase de Juliet.

Edward me miró divertido. Ahora me arrepentía de la información que le había dado a Charlie.

-Ya que hoy es el día de descanso de Juliet. Queríamos ir de paseo a Seattle –explicó Alice-

-Pero hoy no es mí.. –Me callé en cuanto Alice me miró-

-Carlisle, lo arregló –me susurró Edward-

Alice como siempre se salió con la suya. Ella y yo subimos a mi habitación, en cuanto vio donde dormía, empezó a criticar todo. El espacio, la cama, la ventana, el aroma a humedad, el closet, mi escasa ropa, según ella. Todo. Era verdad que mi habitación no era la mejor del mundo, pero no quería estar en el cuarto de Bella. Temía tener que compartirla con ella y eso sí que no. Yo no quería ver a Edward y a Bella juntos y menos cuando él la llegue a ver mientras duerme. No lo soportaría, era verdad que no lo amaba, pero si me gustaba.

-Alice, basta, por favor. No quiero que te escuche Charlie –dije preocupada.

-En cuanto Esme sepa que vives así –negó con la cabeza- ella lo arreglará y yo claro –se rio-

-Alice, no. Esme ya ha hecho mucho por mí –Tomé la ropa que me había escogido y me fui al baño. Cuando salí Alice insistió en arreglar mi cabello y maquillarme.

-Si no tuviéramos prisa, haría mejor mi trabajo –decía algo molesta Alice.

-Hagas lo que hagas, siempre me veré hermosa con tu ayuda Alice. Tus manos son mágicas –le sonreí y ella se veía satisfecha.

-¡Lista! Vamos Charlie ha estado entrevistando a Edward sobre qué tipo de relación tiene contigo.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no! –Tomé mi bolsa y casi me caigo de la escalera, si no fuese porque Alice me sostuvo- lo siento –baje y encontré a Edward siendo interrogado por Charlie.

-¡Tío Charlie! ¿Qué crees que haces? –Gruñí. Tome el brazo de Edward- nos vamos. Ahora –Él muy bruto sólo me sonreía divertido- adiós –Casi arrastré a Edward hacia la salida, aunque obvio yo no podía hacer eso, él se dejó.

-Vámonos. Hay mucho que hacer hoy. Adiós Charlie –se despidió Alice.

-Hasta luego, jefe Swan.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos, muchacho.

Volví a gruñir. Alice se subió atrás en el auto y cuando estuve a punto de seguirla, ella cerró la puerta y Edward me abrió la puerta de copiloto. No dije nada y sólo entré. Miré el auto y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Me gusta tu auto –le dije a Edward.

-Gracias –conducía a su casa-

-¿Y a dónde vamos? –miré a Alice.

-De compras a Seattle –dijo como si fuera obvio-

-Cierto, como pude creer otra cosa –me reí.

Me gusto la sensación de la velocidad a la que iba Edward. Tenía la certeza de que no moriría mientras él condujera, sin importar la rapidez. Llegamos a la casa Cullen en pocos minutos.

-Me gusta como conduces –sonreí cuando se detuvo el auto- siempre me gusto la velocidad, pero ahora es segura.

-¿Y qué más te gusta de Eddie, Juliet? –Dijo Emmet-

-¡No me digas Eddie! –gruño Edward.

No pude evitar reírme. Era divertido ver a Edward molesto. Entre a la casa y abrase a Esme en cuanto la vi.

-Buenos días Esme –sonreí.

-Buenos días, Juliet ¿Lista para ir de compras con Alice?

-No hay nada en este mundo que me prepare para este maratón, Esme.

Ir a Seattle en un auto conducido por un vampiro fue toda una locura. En el auto de Edward, sólo íbamos él y yo. Aún no sé cómo paso, pero Alice tiene todo que ver en eso. Ya que había comentado que me gustaba el auto de Edward y además como conducía, bueno. Ahora él era mi chofer asignado.

-Lamento que te hayan encargado de mí –le dije apenada.

-¿Te molesta venir conmigo?

-No, claro que no. Es sólo que siento que por mi comentario, estas siendo obligado a tener que aguantarme.

-No eres una molestia.

-Gracias.

-Entonces cómo van tus teorías.

-Un universo alterno va ganando. No creo que mi cerebro tenga tanta imaginación, como para recrear todo esto en coma.

-En tu mundo ¿Existo? –Asentí- ¿Cómo soy?

-Lamento informarte que sigues siendo deseable para cada mujer del planeta. Eso no cambia ni aunque seas humano –me reí- aunque allá tienes la ventaja de no leer sus mentes y escuchar sus pensamientos hacia ti.

-¿Para cada mujer en el planeta?

-Todas y cada una.

-Eres actor, creo que tienes como veinte y algo de edad. Eres inglés; tienes, si mal no recuerdo, dos hermanas. Eres canta autor y tienes la manía de jugar con tu cabello todo el tiempo. Por lo mismo, Nunca estas peinado. Aunque –lo miré- eso sigue siendo igual aquí ¿No? –me reí.

-¿No tuviste miedo de decirnos lo que sabes?

-Claro que sí –él asintió- pero no de que me matarán, si no de que no me creyeran. Temía que Carlisle me enviará al loquero. Sé que estoy medio loca, pero aún no reúno todos los requisitos para estar en la granja de risas.

-No creo que eso pasará. Cuando Alice nos dijo lo que ocurría, no podíamos creerlo. Antes ella te había visto interactuando con nosotros, pero nada más. Cuando te vi en su visión, te creí loca, lo admito. Pero sabes de las visiones de Alice y de mi capacidad para leer la mente, eso sólo te lo pudo contar uno de nosotros. Por eso te creímos.

-Además del hecho que Jasper, sabe que no miento. –Edward me miro asombrado- Él puede saber mis sentimientos, es cómo un detector de mentiras. Ustedes pueden escuchar mis latidos, pero los nervios y otras emociones son más eficaces.

-Eso también ayuda –Edward se estaciono y espere a que abriera la puerta-

-Gracias –le dije al bajar y fui a reunirme con Alice-

-¡Empecemos!

Vi el rostro de dolor de los chicos y me reí de ellos, antes de que Alice me arrastrara por todas las tiendas. Yo no era como Bella, si le había dejado en claro a Alice que no quería que gastara mucho en mí, pero es como hablar con una pared y ninguno fue de ayuda, todos dijeron que no me preocupara por los precios. Así que habíamos acordado que me dejaría comprar cosas que me gustaran y que realmente fuera a usar en los próximos meses. Nunca en mi vida me había probado tanta ropa. Era divertido, no lo negare. Me sentía una princesa.

-Necesito un descanso –me senté en unos de los muebles de espera, junto a los chicos-

-¿Cansada? –Preguntó Emmet-

-Sí, ya me duelen los pies y aún falta más de la mitad del centro comercial.

-Te dije que debías correr.

-Sabes que no hubiera funcionado, Edward –suspiré derrotada.

Miré las bolsas que traía Edward, luego observé como Alice entraba al probador. Sonreí rápidamente. Tomé las bolsas de Edward y las dejé en el suelo. Podría notar la duda en su rostro. Me levanté como rayo y lo jalé de la mano.

-¡Corre!

Sólo escuche el gritó de Alice, mientras me reía al escapar de ellos. No sabía cómo, pero Edward y yo habíamos acabado al otro lado del centro comercial. Por el momento estábamos fuera de peligro, en cuanto Alice nos pusieras las manos encima, estábamos muertos. Dejé de correr y me apoyé en una pared, respiraba agitadamente y reía, era bastante difícil respirar por lo mismo. Pero había sido muy divertido. La adrenalina en mi cuerpo aún no se iba. Edward me miraba sonriendo.

-Gracias, pero sabes que nos torturará ¿No?

-Sí, pero tenemos unos minutos para nosotros.

Edward alzó una ceja.

-No, no para nosotros. Quiero decir a solas.

Ahora también sonreía de lado.

-No nosotros, si no lejos de ella –gruñí- vampiro tonto –susurré y se rio de mí.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –Miró alrededor- allí está la tienda de música.

-Hasta que dices algo inteligente –me separé de la pared- vamos, en las cosas que me trajo Charlie. No había nada de música.

Entramos a la tienda de música y empecé a recorrer los muebles llenos de discos. Escogía algunos que había tenido y otros que parecían interesantes. Edward me daba su opinión sobre algunos discos, pero su opinión era de alguien que tenía 100 años, no contaba para mí.

-Ok, ok. Los clásicos siempre serán buenos, pero me gusta bailar Edward. Lo siento, aunque no te guste. Voy a comprar este disco –lo metí en la pequeña cesta de mis discos.

-También puedes bailar escuchando música clásica.

-No lo creo –me burlé de él.

Me miró serio. Se alejó de mí y fue hasta un estéreo, puso el disco que quería y regreso hasta mí. Me quitó mi cesta de compra y tomó mi mano. Me arrastró hasta una parte oculta por un mueble lleno de vinilos y tomó mi otra mano y la puso en su hombro.

-¿Qué?

-Ssshh –puso su mano en mi cintura y me guiaba mientras bailábamos.

-Esto es divertido –sonreía- nunca había bailado así.

-Bailas muy bien –le aplasté el pie.

-Lo siento –dije apenada.

-Tranquila, no dolió –me dio una vuelta- te saldrá mejor con la práctica.

Seguimos bailando hasta que Alice llegó y nos miró furiosa. Tenía los brazos cruzados. Esperaba una explicación.

-Yo lo arrastré, Alice. No te enojes con Edward, además venimos a comprar discos. Así que seguimos de compras.

-No, venimos a comprar ropa.

-Entonces la joyería y las dos últimas tiendas de accesorios eran innecesarias.

Ella me miró horrorizada. Alice empezó a recitar los cánones de belleza en la moda y miré a Edward derrotada. Él se encogió de hombros, dándome a entender que estaba igual.

-Tienes razón, Alice. Lo lamento, pero necesito música en casa, si sigo escuchando más juegos, entrevistas, repeticiones y programas de deportes. Te juró que me disparo con el arma de Charlie.

-No juegues con eso –dijo serio Edward.

-Bueno –hizo una mueca Alice- pero me lo vas a recompensar –entrelazó nuestros brazos- hay un vestido hermoso que será perfecto para el baile de inverno caminamos hacia la salida.

-Está bien, pero debo ir por mis discos.

-Tranquila, Edward se está encargando de eso.

-Pero…

-Nada. Los dos me lo deben –hacia puchero-

-Ok ¿Dónde está ese maravilloso vestido?

Alice me llevo a una tienda exclusiva en el centro de Seattle. Eran vestidos sacados de un cuento de hadas, telas que llamaban a tocar y vestidos que sólo se veían en revistas. Brillaban como joyas. Me sentía como gato, entre más brillaban, más los quería. Estaba en el paraíso de vestidos. Los chicos como siempre estaban esperando, sólo que esta vez en una pequeña sala para nosotros. De verdad esta tienda era única. Según Rosalie, está tienda tenía ropa de todos los diseñadores y cada planta del edificio, estaba dedicado a una sola cosa. Así que estábamos en el piso de los vestidos. No era la primera vez que venían los Cullen, sobre todo por las miradas que le tiraban a Edward. Al parecer sabían, que era el único soltero. Porque miraban con miedo a Rosalie. Eso sólo indicaba que ella les había dejado muy en claro que Emmett era suyo. Jasper era guapo, pero por su cara de dolor nadie se atrevía a mirarlo. Por lo cual sólo quedaba Edward. Su cara de fastidio, me dio a entender que cosas pensaban.

-Edward ¿Quieres que te ayude? –susurré

Él me miró con frunciendo el ceño y sólo asintió levemente. Una de las chicas se animó a acercarse a Edward, se había desabotonado dos botones de su blusa y se había subido la falda. Edward miraba asqueado el suelo.

-Buenos días –le sonrió a Edward- ¿Deseas que te ayude con algo? Puedo mostrarte el área de caballeros, personalmente –dijo con una voz melosa y sexy.

-No es necesario –me acerqué a ellos y entrelacé mi brazo con el de Edward- Yo me encargó de él, personalmente –dije aclarándole-

Me miró sorprendida y luego hacia sus compañeras.

-Yo creo que tu hermano no necesita estar aquí, mientras…

Levanté mi mano frente a su cara para callarla.

-Él no es mi hermano –la miraba cada vez más molesta.

-¿No?

-No vine aquí a contar mi vida privada.

-Dis… disculpe –se alejó molesta y fue con las otras chicas-

-Ahora te odian –me susurró Edward.

Me encogí de hombros, indiferente. No me interesaba lo que pensaran desconocidas de mí, al cabo no las pensaba volver a ver.

-Yo no puedo escuchar sus pensamientos, así que por mí está bien. Lo importante es que ya no escuchas todas las posiciones en las que te quería en su cama –Edward me miró sorprendido.

-Es obvio que eso quería, no era necesario leer su mente.

-Juliet, vamos. Deja de jugar –decía divertida Alice.

-Ya voy.

Solté a Edward y fui con ella a probarme el vestido que quería para mí. Ella tenía una pequeña montaña de vestidos preparados para mí. La mire con un poco de miedo y Esme sólo me sonrió comprensivamente. Nadie podía detener a Alice cuando quería jugar a las muñecas y yo, era su nueva muñeca.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Sus comentarios, son mi apoyo :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Maru:** Gracias por comentar y además 3 veces XD Trató de mantener la personalidad de todos, que bueno que te diste cuenta. Significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Creo que Juliet tiene más miedo que Edward, de que llegue Isabella. Creo que este capítulo te servirá para saber si Edward se enamorará de Isabella.

 **Sabaku no akari:** Ohayo! jajaja nop, Isabella no será la buena en esta historia. Gracias por comentar y claro que continuaré con la historia.

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. No leemos al final.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana. Maldita escuela ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ir a la escuela? Y lo peor es que no contaba, porque no es mi mundo. Gruñí desde que desperté, hasta que abrí mi closet y vi la ropa que Alice me había dejado preparada. Ella había dejado lista mi ropa para toda la semana. Lo había estado haciendo las últimas semanas. Lo cual agradecí enormemente. No tenía que preocuparme por combinar o por el cambio del clima. Me aliste y me maquille un poco, no era vanidosa, pero mis amigos eran seres inmortales con una belleza desgarradora. No quería ser el patito feo.

-Buenos días tío Charlie –serví el desayuno.

-Buenos días Juliet. Gracias por el desayuno.

Asentí y desayunamos en silencio. Conocía a Charlie y sabía que no era muy hablador, le gustaba el silencio. Primero se fue Charlie y después de dejar todo en orden, me fui a la escuela. Llegue temprano y aun los Cullen no había llegado. Me estacione lejos de Mike, pero de todas formas por el retrovisor noté su mirada en mi auto. Suspiré, ya no sabía de qué forma hacer que se aleje de mí. Una parte de mí deseaba que Isabella apareciera para quitármelo de encima y la otra me quería golpear sólo por desear lo primero. En cuanto ella estuviera aquí, la atención de Edward estaría totalmente en su cantante. Por lo tanto no quería, Edward y yo ahora éramos buenos amigos y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Aún tenía unos meses para disfrutar de la compañía de Edward, sin mi primita babeando a su alrededor. Escuché un golpe en mi ventana, gruñí molesta y procure no hacer tan evidente mi rostro molesto hacia Mike. Al voltear, sonreí al ver que era Edward. Tomé mi mochila y baje del auto.

-¡Hey! –lo saludé-

-Hey –me sonrió de lado- ¿Quién creías que era?

-Newton –suspiré- gracias por aparecer. Ese chico tiene un manual de cómo acosar a una chica.

-¿Quieres que lo asuste, Juliet? –Sonrió Emmett-

Me reí y negué divertida. Saludé a todos los Cullen. Aunque Rosalie y Jasper aun desconfiaban de mí, no eran tan hostiles como los describía el libro.

-Creía que te agradaba Newton –Edward caminaba a mi lado-

-¿Qué?

-Te he visto sonreírle, Juliet. Has sido muy amable con él.

-Que sea educada, no significa que me agrade, Edward. Mis padres me enseñaron cómo comportarme, pero también me enseñaron a defenderme y créeme, en el momento que se pase de la raya. Lo pondré en su lugar y déjame confesarte, que se está acercando a mi límite.

Edward me acompañó a mi clase y Jessica me interrogó sobre mi relación con los Cullen. Esa chica no se cansaba. Sólo le sonreí y le dije que eran buenas personas, que no hiciera una tormenta por tener nuevas amistades. Alice llegó cuando acabó mi primera clase y casi corrí a abrazarla en cuanto la vi. Suponía que mi pequeña vidente había visto que atacaba a Jessica y decidió intervenir antes de que fuera llevada a la comisaría por cortarle la lengua a Stanley. Jessica era una molestia cuando quería y también cuando no. Le había mandado educadamente al diablo, pero esa chica no era fácil de persuadir.

-Enserio Alice, esta gente es la más chismosa que he conocido en mi vida.

-Es un pueblo pequeño, Juliet. No tienen mucho entretenimiento.

-Entonces si la golpeo ¿Crees que sea mucho entretenimiento para que me dejen de molestar?

Alice me miró divertida y negó. Suspiré resignada y en las siguientes clases me pegue a Ángela. Mike, era otro que me acosaba. Estaba muy preocupado por mi nueva amistad con Edward.

-Mira, Mike. Te agradezco tu preocupación por mí, pero tengo mi propio cerebro para saber escoger mis amistades –casi le grite cuando llego a mi límite- Así que si no te agradan los Cullen, lo siento por ti. Pero a mí sí y seguiré siendo su amiga –iba a replicarme, pero me di media vuelta y camine deprisa a la cafetería.

Fui directo a la mesa de los Cullen y me senté sin nada de gracia. Ese chico había sacado mi parte mala.

-¿Divirtiéndote, Juliet? –se burlaba Emmett.

-No tienes idea –rodé los ojos-

-Debiste controlarte más –me miraba serio Edward- Es raro que de la noche a la mañana seamos amigos y nos defiendas de esa manera.

-Edward, odio cuando alguien trata de imponerme algo. Eso sólo hará que quiera más lo que me es prohibido –me crucé de brazos- y creo que tú más que nadie sabe, que Newton se lo merecía.

-Pero se supone que tú, no.

-Y sólo por eso, debo dejar que un mocoso creído pienseg que puede controlarme ¿No? –dije molesta-

-Creo que hiciste bien –comentó Emmett- ese chico, lleva mucho tiempo molestándote.

-Es un idiota –comentó Rosalie-

Asentí dándole la razón. Mike no me molesto más por ese día al igual que Jessica, la cual me miraba con molestia y una parte de mí estaba agradecida. Prefería que me odiara a tener que tratar con ella. Aunque por la mirada de Edward, ella no dejaba sus pensamientos para ella misma. Sabía que tenía un enamoramiento por Edward y ahora su remplazo era Mike, lo cual hacía que me detestara al doble. No la culpaba, cualquiera desearía a Edward.

Edward y yo caminábamos a la clase de biología. Lo miré de reojo y él sintió mi mirada y me sonrió. Me senté en mi lugar y tomé mi libreta. Empecé a dibujar a Edward.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te dibujo –lo miraba cada tanto y seguía con mi boceto de él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es divertido y nunca había tenido un modelo tan bien parecido para dibujar.

-¿Enserio? –Sonrió de lado-

-No te creas tanto -le saque la lengua y él se rio-

No hice más que unas líneas porque llego el maestro, pero en definitiva iba a hacer un dibujo de Edward.

Al llegar en la noche a la casa, después del trabajo, estaba agotada. Cada día ayudaba en más cosas en el hospital. Ahora entendía porque Carlisle era el doctor preferido, no era sólo su belleza. Podía trabajar sin cansarse. Charlie estaba, como siempre, viendo un partido.

-Buenas noches, tío Charlie –le sonreí-

-¿Cansada? –Me dijo cuándo me arrojé al sofá-

-Necesito un masaje –suspiré- y muero de hambre –me levante- calentare la comida.

Después de hacer mi tarea, caí como piedra en la cama. A la mañana siguiente cuando salí hacia mi auto, Edward estaba estacionado frente a mi casa. Fruncí el ceño confundida, pero le sonreía.

-Hola, Edward –me acerqué.

-Buenos días, Juliet –me regreso la sonrisa-

-Buenos días ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Paso algo?

-No, sólo quería llevarte a la escuela.

Lo miré sorprendida y curiosa. Quería pasar más tiempo con él, pero no entendía porque él quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? –dije sorprendido de mi pregunta y se quedó pensando.

-No tienes una razón –sonreí emocionada.

Eso era bueno, él sólo quería pasar tiempo conmigo porque sí y no porque quisiera saber algo de Isabella.

-Vamos, entonces –le respondí-

Él me miró curioso y asintió. Me abrió la puerta y entré.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?

-¿Por qué no? Es un viaje gratis, me gusta tu auto, como conduces y me agrada tu compañía. Tengo más razones para aceptar que para no hacerlo.

-Pero en ese caso, hubieras aceptado a la primera y no me hubieras preguntado por qué quería llevarte a la escuela.

-Touché –dijo lo mismo que él dijo la primera vez que hablamos.

-¿No me contestarás?

-Tú tampoco lo hiciste.

-No, pero algo me dice que lo hice sin decirte nada.

Sonreí de lado maliciosamente.

-Puede ser.

-Esto es frustrante –apretó el volante-

-¿No saber lo que pienso? –Me reí- creía que querías eso, no saber lo que piensan los demás.

-Me arrepiento de haberlo deseado.

Llegamos a la escuela y cuando Edward estuvo a punto de salir del auto, tomé su mano. Se detuvo y me miró.

-No querías pasar tiempo conmigo para saber de Isabella.

Baje del auto dejando a Edward sentado.

-¿Qué significa eso? –me susurró al oído cuando me alcanzó-

-Es mi respuesta. Ahora tú me debes la tuya.

-Nunca dije que lo haría.

-No, pero sería agradable escucharla –me detuve y lo miré.

-Me agrada tú compañía. Es la primera vez que mi familia y yo tenemos un amigo humano.

Sonreí satisfecha y camine con él hacia la escuela. Antes de entrar, vi llegar los autos de los demás miembros de la familia Cullen. Edward camino conmigo hacia mi salón, en silencio.

-Gracias por acompañarme –le sonreí agradecida.

-No fue nada. Te veré en al siguiente hora –se fue antes de que le respondiera.

Me quede sorprendida y entré al salón. Cuando salí de mi asombro, sonreí como boba. No supe cuál fue el tema de la clase, pero en cuanto sonó la campana, pase mis manos por mi cabello para acomodarlo y camine nerviosa a la puerta. Edward estaba apoyado a lado de la puerta, esperándome. Le sonreí y él a mí.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?

-Bien, creo –no tenía ni idea.

En todas las siguientes clases, fue lo mismo, Edward me dejaba en mi clase y regresaba cuando acababan. Mike se acercó a mí cuando escogía mi desayuno.

-Buenos días, Juliet.

-Buenos días, Mike.

-¿Te sentarás conmigo? –me sonreía.

Contuve mis ganas de rodar los ojos y miré hacia Edward que estaba sólo a unos pasos de mí, escuchando todo.

-Lo siento Mike, pero me sentaré con Edward –lo señale.

-¿Con Cullen? –dijo molesto-

-Sí.

Seguí mis pasos a la mesa de la comida y Mike se interpuso ¡Oh no! Él no tenía idea del problema en donde se había metido. Entre mi comida y yo, nadie se interponía.

-¿Por qué te sentarás con él?

-¿Y Por qué no? –dije molesta y pasándolo-

-Porque es raro, como su familia.

Detuve mi paso hacia la comida y me volteé furiosa. Nadie ofendía a los Cullen delante de mí. Ellos no eran raros, eran las mejores personas que conocía.

-Mira, Mike. Que sea la última vez que te refieras a ellos así o…

-Juliet –me llamó la dulce voz de Edward.

Miré hacia Edward y vino hacia mí. Su mirada me calmó y tomó mi bandeja vacía.

-Escogí para los dos. Iré a pagar, adelántate a nuestra mesa –dijo con calma.

-De acuerdo, gracias –me fui sin despedirme de Mike o lo golpearía.

-Ese Newton se está buscando una golpiza –Dije Emmett molestó-

-Ya lo creo que sí –gruñí- tiene suerte que Edward me detuvo.

Edward había escogido una variedad de platillos, así que comí un poco de todo.

-Quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas, Juliet –dijo Jasper y asentí mientras comía.

-Dispara, Jasper.

-Es acerca de lo que pasará. Dijiste que Isabella Swan será un gran imán de problemas ¿Debemos estar preparados?

-Creo que el problema más grande son los nómadas.

Los cinco vampiros se tensaron.

-¿Nómadas? –preguntó Rosalie.

-Sí, serán tres. Lauren, James y Victoria.

-¿Cuándo será eso? –Indagó Emmett-

-Lo mejor es seguir con esto cuando Carlisle este presente, él también querrá preguntar.

Todos asintieron, pero por sus caras estaban preocupados. Lo mejor del día es cuando tocan el último timbre de salida de la escuela. Edward me esperaba y me informó que Carlisle me llevaría a su casa después del trabajo para que habláramos sobre los nómadas.

-¿Entonces no llevaré mi auto al trabajo?

-Pensaba llevarte al trabajo. Regresaré cuando estés lista.

-No, no es necesario que vayas y vengas, Edward.

-Pero no tiene caso que lleves tu auto.

-Puedes pasar a mi casa y esperar allí, si quieres.

Me abrió la puerta de su auto y entré.

-Entonces eso haré –me sonrió y arrancó el auto.

En el transcurso, Edward me preguntó sobre mi familia. Le respondí a todas sus preguntas. Me parece sorprendente que me llevara tan bien con él, cuando en el libro su relación con Isabella, había empezado tan mal. Aunque debía recordar que yo no soy su cantante, por lo cual supongo que mi sangre no le tienta a morderme, no más de la cuenta, claro.

Al entrar a casa, Edward miró las fotos que Charlie tenía en la pared.

-Ella es Isabella –me contuve de hacer una mueca- Supongo que es bonita ¿No? –dije celosa cuando Edward se quedó mirando de más la foto.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Supones? –Dije sin entender- ¿No deberías estar loco por conocerla?

-No lo estoy, Juliet. Es linda, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

Edward me miró y me sonrió de lado, como a mi tanto me gustaba.

-Te esperare en la sala.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Edward? Oye, no puedes dejarme así, no es justo.

El muy bruto sólo se rio y se sentó a esperarme.

-Ya me las pagarás luego.

Fui a mi habitación a dejar mi mochila y a alistarme para el trabajo. Después de unos veinte minutos baje a hacer la comida de Charlie y mía.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-Claro que sí. Si no fuera por mí, Charlie y yo viviéramos a base de emparedados y comida congelada –hice cara de asco.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-¿Saber cocinar? –me burle de él.

-Dame eso –tomo el cuchillo y pico las verduras.

Con la ayuda de Edward, la comida estuvo más rápido y tengo que admitir que sabía mejor, pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

-Creo que me queda tiempo para mi tarea.

Fui por lo que necesitaba y me senté en el comedor. Sentía la mirada de Edward mientras hacia mi tarea. Cuando llegue a la parte de matemáticas, gruñí. Las matemáticas y yo éramos enemigas declaras desde que los números se mezclaron con letras.

-Edward ¿Puedes ayudarme? –le rogué-

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?

-Ni siquiera sé que tengo que hacer. No le entiendo.

Tomó mi libro, vio el tema y asintió. Su manera de explicar las cosas, era más sencilla que la de todos los profesores que me habían dado clase o quizás, sólo era que a él sí le daba toda mi atención. No diré que me salieron bien los ejercicios, pero por lo menos algunos me salían bien. Edward me explicó de nuevo donde salí mal y los hice otra vez.

-Espero que hayan salido bien, porque ya no tengo tiempo para corregirlos –Guarde las cosas.

-¿No puedes hacerlo cuando regreses del trabajo?

-No, llego muerta. Sólo me baño y me acuesto a dormir. Bueno a veces, como algo, pero nada más.

-¿Y cómo haces la tarea?

-Me levantó temprano a hacerla.

-¿Temprano?

-Sí, así como en la madrugada. Después de dormir unas horas.

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido y me miró molesto.

-No estas descansando nada. Por eso no prestas atención en clase.

-No, las matemáticas y yo tiene años que no nos entendemos.

-No hablo de eso, Juliet. En otras clases no prestas atención.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? –Me cruce de brazos- si sólo llevamos juntos biología.

-¿Recuerdas que puedo escuchar los pensamientos de los demás?

-Sí, y tú y yo sabemos que me estas mintiendo. Los has hecho adrede –lo señalé molesta.

-No cambies el tema. Estamos hablando de que el trabajo te esté haciendo mal. Medio duermes, medio comes, medio prestas atención y medio haces la tarea.

-No dejare mi trabajo, Edward. Me gusta lo que hago y lo que estoy aprendiendo.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero lo pensaste.

-Se supone que soy yo el que escucha los pensamientos, Juliet.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Cullen.

Edward suspiró y se agarró el puente de la nariz. Me miró molesto y negó. Sabíamos bien que esto no se había acabado aquí. Él haría hasta lo imposible por salirse con la suya, al igual que yo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el transcurso al hospital. Edward estaba molesto conmigo, porque ni siquiera pudo plantearme la idea de salir de trabajar y también, porque hacía un plan de cómo lograría su objetivo. En cambio yo, estaba tranquila y nerviosa a la vez. Tranquila porque no había pasado nada malo, hasta ahora. Cumplía con mis deberes y con mi trabajo. Era verdad que me exigía mucho, pero no era la única chica en el mundo que trabajaba y estudiaba a la vez. Conocía personas que incluso trabajaban en tres lugares y estudiaban en la universidad. Así que no le veía el caso de hacer una tormenta por algo tan pequeño, sin contar que aún esperaba volver a mi mundo, donde no contarían las calificaciones de la secundaría de Forks. Pero si me llevaría los conocimientos aprendidos en el hospital.

-Gracias por traerme –dije cuando Edward se estaciono-

Él asintió sin mirarme. Se bajó y me abrió la puerta como siempre, estaba molesto conmigo, pero seguía siendo un caballero. De verdad, envidiaba a la tonta de Isabella, ella nunca entendió la forma de ser de Edward. Busque su mirada, pero él seguía sin mirarme. Suspiré resignada. No me iba a quedar mis siguientes horas molesta con Edward, eso sólo haría que me fuera mal en el trabajo. Cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para ir al lado del conductor. Rápidamente tomé su mano y lo abrase, pasando mis brazos por su cintura. Apoyé mi frente contra su espalda y aspiré su aroma. Quería decirle que lo quería, estuve a nada de hacerlo, pero no debía. No podía hacerlo.

-No puedo quedarme así contigo. No me concentrare en nada si sé que no me diriges la palabra.

-Sabes que debes dejarlo.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero Edward. Él esfuerzo lo vale ¿Nunca has sabido que no debes hacer algo, pero aun así lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas?

Se quedó callado unos minutos y suspiró.

-Sí –dijo tan bajo que parecía una confesión que no quería que fuera escuchada.

-Entonces no hagas nada de lo que planeaste, por favor.

Se quedó callado de nuevo. No importaba lo que dijera, él lo haría de todas formas. Golpeé mi frente contra su espalda.

-¿Podemos quedarnos en el ojo del huracán?

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes en un huracán hay una primera sacudida, después hay un tiempo de calma, seguido por un último golpe.

-¡No voy a golpearte!

Me reí y negué con la cabeza, como si pudiera verme.

-Lo sé.

-De acuerdo, podemos quedarnos en clama, hasta que llegues a mi casa.

-¿Es una amenaza, señor Cullen? –dije divertida y lo solté, para mirarlo a la cara.

-Es una promesa, señorita Swan –me sonrió de lado.

Me habría encantado conocerte de humano, pensé deseando que él escuchara y Edward me miró sorprendido. Pareciera que me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¿Qué? –dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Tú.

-¿Yo? –dije sin entender.

-Creo que te escuché.

-Pues sería raro, se supone que puedes hacerlo –me acerqué a él- tienes una excelente audición -susurré

-No, no. Me refiero a que escuché tu pensamiento.

Y por primera vez en mi vida, me sonrojé. Sí, señoras y señores, mi peor temor, se había hecho realidad.

-¿Puedes volver a hacerlo?

-¡No! –Dije asustada- ¿Qué escuchaste?

-"Me habría encantado conocerte de humano", eso fue lo que escuché.

-¿Sigues leyendo mis pensamientos?

-No, ya no puedo escuchar más ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –dijo frustrado.

-Qué bueno –dije aliviada- Sólo le deseé.

-¿Cómo? Hazlo de nuevo, Juliet –estaba claramente emocionado.

-Edward, debo ir a trabajar ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, lo siento.

-Hablaremos en casa más tarde.

-Claro, querida.

-¿Qué?

Juró que se me detuvo el corazón y empezó a latir como loco.

-Dijiste que hablaremos en casa –sonrió de lado.

-Me refería a tu casa, no nuestra casa –traté de explicarme.

Alzó una ceja, divertido.

-Vampiro tonto –susurré molesta, para que él lo escuchara- Hasta al rato, querido –casi grite, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

La risa de Edward fue lo último que escuché antes de entrar al hospital. La mejor música del mundo provenía de un vampiro al que le gustaba fastidiarme y secretamente, me gustaba que lo hiciera. Sacaba su parte divertida. Hoy había sido uno de esos raros días, donde casi no hubo pacientes. Así que no estaba muy cansada, lo cual agradecía porque les debía una plática a los Cullen y debía esperar un ataque de parte de Edward. Cuando registraba mi hora de salida, llegó Carlisle y le sonreí. De verdad él era mi personaje favorito. Su fuerza era de admirarse y yo lo hacía.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Juliet?

-Bien, no hubo mucho trabajo hoy.

-Sí, estuvo tranquilo.

Salimos del hospital y subimos a su auto. No pude evitar mirar su coche igual que el de Edward. Los Cullen sí conducían con estilo. Carlisle tranquilamente condujo a casa. El viaje fue totalmente diferente a cuando iba en compañía con Edward. Pude admirar la belleza del paisaje.

Cuando entramos a la casa Esme fue la primera que me recibió.

-Buenas noches, Esme –la abrase feliz.

-Buenas noches, Juliet. Te hice lasaña –acarició mi mejilla maternalmente.

-Gracias, debe estar deliciosa –seguí a Esme a la cocina y saludé con la mano a los demás.

-Edward, me dijo que tu comida favorita es la pasta.

-Así que Edward es un poquito chismoso –dije divertida y le guiñe el ojo a Esme.

-No lo soy –se apareció rápidamente a mi lado.

-¡Ey! Un día de estos me vas a causar un infarto –me quejé.

-Aún eres muy joven, Juliet –dijo Carlisle cuando entro a la cocina y besó la frente de Esme.

-Pero Eddie, sigue siendo un chismoso.

Edward gruño furioso y Emmett se sentó a mi lado. Golpeé su hombro con el mío. Los dos nos habíamos vuelto cómplices para molestar a Edward. Nos divertía ver perder el control a Eddie.

-Sólo le respondí a Esme cuál era la comida favorita de Juliet. No era un secreto de estado.

-Te quedo deliciosa la lasaña, Esme. Nunca había probado una tan sabrosa –acaricié mi vientre cuando acabe de comer- Es una lástima que mi estómago no me permita seguir comiendo –dije triste- por ahora –mire con deseo lo que quedaba de comida.

Todos se rieron y Esme me agradeció el cumplido. Me di cuenta que el resto de la familia Cullen ya estaban sentados, así que la plática debía comenzar.

-Mayor ¿Comenzará usted? –le pregunté a Jasper y me sonrió-

* * *

Pregunta!

¿Alguien quiere un capitulo narrado por Edward?

Tuve la loca idea de escribir como ha sido el acercamiento entre Juliet y Edward, desde la perspectiva de Edward. Pero no sé si les gustaría. Así que díganme si quieren. Sería algo corto... creo, para seguir con la historia, pero sólo sería una parte del capítulo siguiente. Aunque también me gustaría comenzar a incluirlo en la narración. Todo depende de ustedes.


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Hola! De verdad disculpen por no haber actualizado en meses, pero la escuela se me complico. Era mi último semestre y fue el peor. Todo por una sola materia. Aunque el problema no era la materia, sino el maestro. Me esforcé todo lo que pude en esa materia, llegando a descuidar las otras y ni aún así pude pasarla. Tuve que llevarla a examen especial, ya con otra maestra de evaluadora y lo pase. Así que si me gradúo con mis amigas. Lo cual me hace muy feliz. Créanme que lamento mucho haber abandonado la historia. Mi pasatiempo favorito, incluso antes que leer, es escribir. Me ayuda a sentir que puedo crear mi propio mundo, donde puedo ser lo que quiera y que ustedes me apoyen por que les gusta como escribo, significa el mundo para mí.

Muchas gracias por todo y sobre todo por seguir aquí.

 **amatista1996:** tengo varias ideas para la llegada de Bella, pero no sé que pasará XD

 **sabaku no akari:** ¡Wow! Es el comentario mas largo que he leído ¡Muchas gracias! me gustan ese tipo de comentarios. Sore dewa!

 **Denisse:** gracias por comentar y que bonito nombre tienes.

 **Alexa:** ¡Gracias por comentar! me alegra que te guste la historia.

 **Mel2121:** Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Al principio quería que Edward e Isabella se conocieran en clase de biología, pero luego pensé que no me gustaría eso, ya sabes, darle la oportunidad a Isabella de pasar mucho tiempo con Edward. Además de que si Juliet esta "tomando el lugar" de Isabella, lo correcto es que sus clases sean las que debía tomar nuestra querida Bella. Pero en cuanto pueda, cambiare ese terrible error.

 **belly bells cullen- salvatore:** Gracias por comentar y por apoyarme a seguir.

 **Ginn:** Muchas gracias. Amo escribir y leer. Por lo tanto trato de que lo que escriba este lo mejor posible. Así me gusta que sean las historias que sigo, si veo algo mal escrito, siento que se va la magia; como que me desconecto del mundo en el que me veo sumergida y regreso a la realidad. Pero por más que trato, me he dado cuenta que hay algunos errores, lo cuales tratare lo más pronto posible de corregir.

 **Al:** Sigo trabajando en el punto de vista de Edward, a lo mejor en dos capítulos más lo lean o quizás en el siguiente. Todavía voy a la mitad del capitulo 6. Puede que la mente de Edward haga su aparición.

De nuevo ¡Muchas gracias! Disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

-Todos estamos muy intrigados por algunas cosas que mencionaste en el almuerzo. Le hemos informado a Esme y a Carlisle sobre lo que nos dijiste y quisiéramos que ampliaras más los futuros acontecimientos.

Asentí. Jasper hablaba como todo un líder.

-Creo que lo más importante son los nómadas. No sé con exactitud cuándo vendrán, pero habrán muertos por ataque de osos antes de que ustedes se encuentren con ellos –rodeé los ojos- Aunque sí les puedo decir que será cuando vayan a jugar béisbol. Edward llevará a Isabella.

Rosalie golpeó la mesa molesta.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco entendí para qué –respondí a la pregunta no dicha por Rosalie- El caso es que Lauren, James y Victoria aparecerán. Lauren actúa como el jefe de ellos, pero no lo es. James es el líder, es un cazador psicópata, le encanta jugar con su presa y no la deja hasta que la mata. Pero la peligrosa es Victoria. Su don es el detectar el peligro.

-¿Detectar el peligro? –Repitió Carlisle-

-Sí, detectar el peligro. Ella puede sentir cuando algo anda mal, cuando tiene que huir de un lugar. Digamos que su sentido de supervivencia está más desarrollado que el de cualquiera. Entonces en cuanto maten a James, ella se volverá loca y buscará una y mil maneras de vengarse.

-Entonces hay que matarlos antes de que lleguen a Forks –dijo Rosalie.

-No estoy segura de eso –la mire- no negare que el mundo será un lugar mejor sin ellos, pero creo que lo más prudente es dejar que se vayan. No ir a jugar y mantener a Isabella lejos del bosque.

-Sería lo más prudente –asintió Carlisle-

-Pero… -baje la mirada- hay algo que quizás los haga seguir la idea de Rosalie –jugué con mis manos- yo -mire a Alice- yo –repetí- am... –volví a mirar la mesa-

-¿Qué es Juliet? –me tomo la mano Esme- Te ves muy afligida.

-Les he contado cosas que aún no sucede, cosas que se pueden cambiar. Pero hay algo que no sé puede cambiar y no sé cómo abordarlo sin hacer daño.

-Puedes contarlo cuando te sientas mejor –sugirió Carlisle.

-No, debe ser ahora o nunca tendré el valor -dije segura- Alice –la miré- ¿Quieres saber sobre tu pasado?

Me miró sorprendida.

-¿Tu sabes sobre mí? –Me miró esperanzada- Por favor, cuéntame –tomo una de mis manos.

No fue fácil contarle su pasado, es algo que me dolió contar. Se alegró de saber que tuvo una hermana y se aseguró de buscar a sus descendientes. Pero cuando llegue a la parte de su conversión, sabía que toda la familia se empeñaría en matar a James.

-Un vampiro era tu amigo, el veía potencial en ti, pero no tenía intenciones de convertirte, hasta que un vampiro nómada te encontró y te convertiste en su cantante. Tu amigo te saco del psiquiátrico y trato de protegerte, pero al ver que no podía; decidió morderte y enfrentarse al vampiro. Él creía que lo vencería, pero por desgracia, el vampiro nómada lo mató.

-¿Quién lo mató? –Dijo triste Alice-

-James.

Todos gruñeron. Alice era la pequeña de la familia y dentro de poco, el loco que intento matarla, llegaría a Forks. No tenía que ser inteligente para entender que la guerra se desataría.

-Lo mataré –aseguró Jasper, mientras abrazaba a Alice que sollozaba en su pecho-

-Lamento haberte lastimado Alice. Yo sólo quería que supieras que no fuiste convertida por error o que sigas creyendo que te dejaron sin importarles. Tu amigo, te quería. No como Jasper te quiere, si no como a una hija. Él sacrifico su vida por ti –le sonreí y ella me regreso la sonrisa-

-Y por eso lo vengaré –dijo seria-

Asentí. Comprendía su decisión.

-Entonces los ayudaré.

-Claro que no –dijo Edward.

-No seas tonto –le dije- no seré la carnada o iré a pelear con ustedes. Les ayudaré diciéndoles todo lo que sé de los nómadas. Intentaré recordar todo –rodee los ojos- yo no soy Isabella, yo sí sé cuándo seré un estorbo y una desventaja para ustedes.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –me preguntó-

-Nada, ya lo sabrás con el tiempo –dije algo molesta.

-Creo que intentaré escribir mis recuerdos del libro. Así sería más fácil –susurré para mí-

-Entonces tendremos a una pelea –sonrió Emmett-

-Tengo dos sugerencias –mire a Jasper- la primera es que los entrenes para una pelea y la segunda –mire a Rosalie-¿Han pensado en usar armas?

-¿Armas? –dijo Carlisle

-ppff! Mis puños son más que suficientes –aseguro Emmett.

-Sí, armas. La clase de armas que Aro teme de los humanos. La clase de arma que mata vampiros.

-¿Será necesario? –Dijo Esme-

-Creo que será mejor ir a la seguro Esme. Victoria y James podrían volverse una pesadilla.

-En ese caso Jasper nos entrenará –Jasper asintió- y buscaremos armas que maten vampiros –Rosalie también asintió- ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber?

-No, Carlisle. Eso sería todo. Matando a los nómadas se acaban los problemas.

-Aún queda la humana –dijo molesta Rosalie y le sonreí feliz de que su odio no era hacia mí-

No tuve corazón para hablar sobre los otros problemas de Isabella, los que por desgracia debían ocurrir si quería que la historia original ocurriera. Suspire. Por más que me agradaran los Cullen y me desagradara Isabella, no debía interferir en eso.

-Debo irme, ya es tarde –abrase a Alice y me levanté de la mesa-

-No tan rápido Juliet –dijo Edward-

Gruñí derrotada.

-Tú sí que eres una molestia Cullen –dije seria y me cruce de brazos-

El muy idiota me sonrió de lado. Rodee los ojos, era un crío.

-Vamos dilo ya, a diferencia tuya. Yo sí me hago vieja.

Rosalie se rio.

-Juliet está arriesgando su vida al estar trabajando en el hospital.

-¿Qué? De todas las tonterías que creí que dirías, jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo como para decir eso.

-¿A qué te refieres Edward? –Dijo Carlisle-

-Juliet no duerme, tampoco se alimenta y está descuidando sus estudios.

Ahora tenía todas las miradas en mí.

-En primera, sí duermo varias horas; me alimento, como pueden ver –dije señalándome- y los estudios no son relevantes para mí, este no es mi mundo y las calificaciones no me importan, pero los conocimientos sí. Por lo cual me interesa más aprender todo lo que pueda sobre medicina.

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper asintieron, comprendiendo. Pero Alice y Esme me miraba preocupadas. Edward molesto y Carlisle estaba pensando.

-Creía que llevabas bien las dos cosas, Juliet –me miró Carlisle.

-Bueenoo, lo que se dice bien ¿Bien? Pues no.

-Juliet, no puedes seguir así –Esme se paró y me tomó de la mano- prométeme que te cuidarás.

-Esme –dije triste- yo…

-¿Qué te parece si te doy clases particulares?

Mire sorprendida a Carlisle ¿Él darme clases? ¿Dónde firmo?

-Carlisle, no puedo aceptarlo. Tú ya tienes mucho trabajo en el hospital y el tiempo libre que tienes es para estar con tu familia.

-Juliet, sabes muy bien que tiempo es lo que nos sobra –me sonrió amable.

Punto para Carlisle.

-Pero me gusta trabajar en el hospital.

-Puedes ir los fines de semana y el resto de la semana, después de clase Carlisle te dará clases de medicina –iba a decir algo- sabes que aprenderás más con el que estando en el hospital de recepcionista.

No dije nada, no había como debatir con Alice. Era verdad que me dejaban ayudar, pero Carlisle era el mejor médico del mundo y esta oportunidad es única.

-Podré cocinar si estás aquí todos los días.

Esme me mató con eso. Clases de medicina con Carlisle más comida de Esme. Nadie podría decir que no.

-Está bien –accedí.

-Mañana cambiaré mi horario en el hospital y tu cambiaras el tuyo –concluyó Carlisle.

-Gracias –dije sincera- muchas gracias Carlisle. Prometo ser una buena aprendiz.

Me sonrió y abracé feliz a Esme.

-Espero estés feliz –dije irónica-

-Bastante –dijo serio-

-Sí, se nota –el sarcasmo se estaba volviendo un amigo constante en mis pláticas con Edward-

-Sonrió por dentro.

-Cálmate, Victoria Beckham –dije divertida.

-¿Quién?

-Nadie –traté de no reírme, mientras le restaba importancia con la mano-

No dijo nada más de camino a casa, ni tampoco yo. Me quede pensando en que los dos nos habíamos salido con la nuestra. Él con que yo no trabajara tanto y yo con que Carlisle me transmitiera todos sus conocimientos, que era lo que hacía cuando lo ayudaba en el hospital. Sin darme cuenta y siendo totalmente honesta conmigo, había ganado más yo que él. Lo cual no había agradecido.

Doblamos a la calle donde está la casa de Charlie y me sentí Isabella por un segundo, fue el peor segundo de mi vida. Ella nunca agradecía lo que hacía Edward por ella, era verdad que varias de esas veces fueron por cabezota y otras porque era por su bien. Pero ahora yo estaba siendo mala desagradecida.

-Gracias –pensé deseando que lo escuchara- de verdad, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste. Tenías razón al decir que me estaba excediendo en mi trabajo en el hospital. No quería admitirlo porque no me gusta perder y bueno, por alguna extraña razón odio perder aún más delante de ti –pensé todo eso sin mirarlo a la cara y viendo directamente mis manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo-

Tome valor al no escuchar nada de él y lo mire al rostro. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa, la cual se me contagió al instante. Si había podido escuchar mis pensamientos.

-Tú también me has hecho que me dé cuanta de errores, de una manera nada sutil –se refería a cuando le dije de su depresión. Reí al recordarlo- pero nunca te di las gracias. No estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero tiene algo de verdad.

-Lamento haber sido tan agresiva –dije-

Él negó.

-No lo lamentes, después de que tú lo mencionaste; todos en la casa estuvieron de acuerdo, sobre todo Jasper y Esme. Al parecer me han ocultado ese pensamiento por mucho tiempo. Así que gracias, Juliet.

-¿Por qué ese cambio?

-No eres como las demás humanas. No te dejas deslumbrar por nuestra belleza o por el dinero. Todo lo que has hecho por nosotros ha sido honesto, sin esperar algo a cambio y por eso confió en ti.

-Además del hecho de que conozco tu futuro ¿No? –reí.

-Mi futuro… –desvió la miraba hacia al frente- con Alice he aprendido que todo futuro cambia.

Quise preguntarle el porqué de su comentario, pero resistí la tentación. No teníamos tanta confianza, aún.

-Será mejor que entres. Charlie se está preguntando porque tardas tanto en entrar.

-Porque estoy poniendo sentimental a un vampiro.

-Entra ya, está a nada de salir.

-Ok, ok. Adiós Edward –Salí del auto-

-Hasta luego, Juliet y… gracias.

Le sonreí. Sabía que lo hacía feliz escuchar mis pensamientos, aunque sólo fueran los que yo le permitía.

-Entonces el doctor Cullen te ve futuro para estudiar medicina.

-Así es –le había explicado a Charlie la mentira-verdad que habíamos planeado con los Cullen para no llamar la atención con las clases particulares.

-Entonces Rosalie, tú y… Edward quieren estudiar lo mismo.

-Sí –los dos al haber estudiado medicina, podían seguir la mentira.

-Pero Rosalie es mayor.

-Sí, por eso mismo Edward y yo nos colaremos en las clases, ella espera asistir a una buena universidad y siendo honesta, yo también. Así que una ayuda extra, no está mal. Tío, sé que dirás que estoy abusando de la confianza de la familia Cullen. Pero Rosalie no quería tomar sola las clases y como Edward también quiere estudiar medicina, los dos lo tomaremos como entrenamiento. De verdad quiero aprender todo lo que pueda, sería fantástico obtener una beca y…

-De acuerdo –no me dejo continuar- pero no quiero que descuides tus estudios y trata de dar la menor molestia en casa de los Cullen.

-¡Gracias! –Sonreí- prometo hacerlo –lo abrace. Charlie Swan necesitaba aprender a ser más cariñoso, su abrazo había sido bastante incómodo.

Los días pasaron y extrañaba muchísimo trabajar diario en el hospital, pero tenía que admitir que Carlisle era un maestro de verdad. Tenía la paciencia del mundo y lo sabía todo. Sus clases no sólo eran teóricas, sino también prácticas, lo cual me gustaba más. Aunque por el momento debía practicar con cosas sencillas. Así que por lo tanto mi vida era la escuela, clases particulares con Carlisle después de la escuela y clases prácticas en el hospital los fines de semana con Carlisle. Veía más a los Cullen que a Charlie, aunque él estaba feliz de tener para la cena la comida de Esme. Lo cual siempre me asombraba, cómo alguien que no podía probar, que la comida humana le sabia a tierra, era excelente cocinera. Mi única respuesta es que era un don.

-Hola –salude a Edward al salir de mi última clase- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Normal, es lo mismo de siempre –se encogió de hombros-

Debía ser terrible repetir la escuela una y otra y otra vez. Edward me abrió la puerta del auto y entre. Me había acostumbrado a su caballerosidad. Ahora era algo normal, esperar a que me abra y cierre las puertas, que jale mi silla para que me siente o que me ayude con mis cosas. Me sentía bien cuando él lo hacía. No era Isabella que le molestaba todo, era verdad que en la actualidad no se veía ese tipo de gestos, pero él no había nacido en este tiempo y no podía negarme a quitarle algo tan pequeño que lo hacía feliz.

-Newton quiere invitarte a salir ahora que ya no trabajas todo los días en el hospital.

Suspire.

-¿Sabes cuándo lo hará?

-Se está debatiendo entre llamarte o esperar a mañana.

Mire a Edward que veía hacia Mike. Me gustaba la idea de que estuviera celoso, pero no había ni una pizca de celos en él. Volví a suspirar.

-Vamos a casa –le pedí.

-Lo va a hacer ahora mismo.

-¿Qué? –Mire a Edward sorprendida- ¡Arranca, Edward!

Él muy imbécil no se movía. Mire asustada hacia donde estaba Mike y cada vez estaba más cerca del auto de Edward.

-Voy a matarte Cullen –susurré.

Mike toco la ventanilla del auto y le sonreí un poco. Baje el vidrio.

-Hola Mike ¿Ocurre algo?

Mike miró hacia Edward, al igual que yo. Pero el muy desgraciado sólo miraba aburrido hacia el otro lado.

-Bueno… pensaba que ya que no estás trabajando en el hospital. Podríamos salir a dar una vuelta –sonrió con la que se podría catalogar como su mejor sonrisa.

Supongo que si fuera Jessica debía estar saltando de alegría, pero a mí me gustaba la sonrisa de alguien más. Aunque ese alguien fuera un vampiro idiota.

-Lo siento, Mike. Pero siendo sincera me agradas como amigo.

-¿Te gusta alguien más? –dijo desviando la mirada hacia Edward.

-Sí, me gusta alguien más y por lo mismo no quiero hacerte ilusiones Mike.

-Entiendo. Adiós, Juliet –se fue mientras murmuraba algo.

-¿Quién te gusta? –dijo Edward mientras arrancaba rápido.

-Wow ¿Ahora si existo, Cullen? –lo mire molesta.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta, Juliet.

-No tengo porque hacerlo. Tú no me ayudaste cuando te pedí ayuda.

-Estuve a tu lado por si me necesitabas.

Le di la espalda mientras conducía como loco a su casa. Estaba molesta con él. Ahora todos sabrían que me gustaba alguien y que ese alguien era Edward. No era tonta al imaginarme que Mike lo dedujo y que se lo contaría a todo el mundo. Podía haberle mentido, pero no quise hacerlo. Fui sincera cuando dije que no quería darle ilusiones. El chico era bastante intenso, pero aun así no merecía que jugaran con él.

-Mike pensaba pedírtelo en frente de sus amigos a la hora de la comida. Creí que sería más cómodo para ti rechazarlo, estando conmigo.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste eso? –me volteé-

-No lo creí necesario.

Lo mire mal.

-Pues yo sí. Ahora Mike debe estar contándole a todo el mundo que me gustas. Si hubieras arrancado y contado esto. Habría hecho un plan para que Mike no me invitara.

Mire hacia el frente y estábamos estacionados a orilla de la carretera.

-¿Quién te gusta, Juliet? –volvió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Edward? –Lo mire a los ojos-.

-Quería saber si era cierto que te gustaba alguien –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Creme, no quieres saber quién es–hice una mueca.

-¿Es alguien de Forks o de tu antigua vida?

Mi antigua vida. Sí, ese era el concepto de mi pasado. Suspire al sentir un vacío en el pecho. Como extrañaba mi hogar.

-Enserio, Edward. No importa. Él ni siquiera sabe que existo.

-¿Soy yo, Juliet?

Por primera vez en mi vida, tuve miedo.

* * *

Gracias por segur aquí, prometo seguir la historia hasta el final.


	6. Capítulo 6

Debía negarlo. Debía negarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Edward no podía saberlo, sería mi fin. No quería escuchar el clásico, te quiero como amiga. Eso sería un duro golpe a mi corazón y a mi ego. Me arme de valor, el cual no tenía y me prepare para mentir, para decir la mejor mentira de mi vida. Lo miré a los ojos y el poco valor que tenía, se fue al diablo. No podía hacerlo, el amor que sentía por él era puro y honesto, pero sobre todo real. No estaba basado en su belleza, su dinero o la idea de ser inmortal. Yo lo amaba con sus demonios, sus inseguridades y su odio a sí mismo. Amaba lo bueno y malo de él. Por mucho que me costara admitirlo, Edward Cullen se había metido dentro de mi piel, él era mi propio tatuaje. Imposible de borrar y eterno. Él era mi por siembre.

-No –dije sin pensar y clavándome una estaca a mí pobre corazón.

Me miró sorprendido por unos segundos y después asintió para seguir conduciendo en silencio a su casa. Pase mis brazos por debajo de mis costillas, para abrazarme. Necesitaba reconfortarme. Hacerme entender que no me estaba cayendo a pedazos, después de negar mi amor por él. Miré un punto en la ventana, tratando de parecer ocupada, aunque todo parecía borroso.

-Llegamos –dijo antes de bajar y abrirme la puerta.

Baje en modo automático y fui directo al estudio de Carlisle. No salude a nadie, ni siquiera me fije si había alguien en casa cuando entré. Sólo me moví para sentir que seguía viva, para hacerle creer a Edward que la plática no me había afectado. Me senté a esperar a Carlisle. El día de hoy no aprendería nada, era lo único de lo que estaba segura. Además de que jamás me perdonaría por haber callado.

Sentí una mano fría sobre mi mano y miré rápido hacia arriba.

-Mentirosa.

Suspiré al sentir clavarse otra estaca a mi pecho. Desvié la mirada a otro lado.

-Alice…

-Nada de Alice ¿Por qué le mentiste? –realmente sonaba molesta-

-No soy su futuro Alice. Lo sabes, yo no soy ella. Ni siquiera pertenezco aquí. Puedo desaparecer en cualquier segundo. Es mejor así.

-La que ve el futuro soy yo y a la única que veo es a ti –se sentó a mi lado- tu perteneces aquí, Juliet. Eres una más de esta familia.

Apreté su mano para no llorar.

-Él… ¿Puede escucharnos?

Negó.

-Tuve la visión de tu mentira y pedí a todos que fueran a cazar. En cuanto llegaron, le dije a Edward que me dejara sola contigo. Quería pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga –sonrió.

-¿No me odias Alice? Estoy enamorada de tu hermano. El cual es de otra chica y esa chica será tu mejor amiga.

Bufó indignada.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste? Tú eres mi mejor amiga Juliet. Yo siempre apostaré por ti –me abrazo- ahora deja de comportarte como niña y enfrenta tu futuro.

Reí al escuchar su frase. Quizás Edward no era el único inmaduro.

-¿Mi futuro? –dije sin entender- y ¿Puedo saber cuál es?

-¡Claro que sí! –Dijo dando un saltito en la silla- tu mejor amiga puede ver el futuro, es una de tus ventajas.

-Por supuesto –le sonreí.

-Edward. Mi hermano es tu futuro, Juliet. Lo he visto. Los he visto, pero los dos son tan testarudos y me están dando dolores de cabeza –parecía estresada- todos nos hemos dado cuenta. Hay algo entre ustedes. Hoy tuve la visión de su primer beso, pero luego lo cambiaste al decirle que no –hizo puchero.

Me quede sorprendida ¿Yo besando a Edward? ¿Edward besándome? ¿Qué? No podía ser cierto. Miré a Alice esperándome algún indicio de broma de su parte, pero estaba seria. Trague saliva. Era verdad. Lo había arruinado, había tenido el momento en mis manos y lo había aplastado con mis manotas.

-Me siento una idiota –tome mi rostro con mis manos- lo arruine.

-No, claro que no. Edward cree que estas molesta por lo de Newton.

-¿Cree que es su culpa? –Rodeé los ojos- típico de él –susurré-espera… Edward, siente algo por ¿Mi? –no podía creerlo.

-¡Claro que sí! –Se levanté de la silla como resorte- ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? De los dos, tú eres la más sensata. Ya he intentado hablar con él, pero ya lo conoces. Es un caso perdido.

-No puedo creerlo –dije aun en shock.

-¿Por qué no? Eres hermosa, Juliet. Eres divertida, espontanea, sencilla, valiente, altruista y tiene un corazón enorme –se agacho frente a mí.

-Porque creía que a Edward le gustaban más… -no sabía cómo describir a Isabella-

-Él sólo tiene un tipo, Juliet –sonrió- y esa eres tú.

No pude evitar regresarle la sonrisa y la abrace fuerte.

-Gracias, Alice. No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Vamos, Esme me dijo que debía alimentarte.

Reí.

-¡No soy una mascota! –dije divertida.

-¡Allí está mi mejor amiga! Temía que no volvieras.

-Jamás dejarías que eso pasara, Alice.

-Nunca.

Me serví la comida que había hecho Esme y me senté en el enorme comedor. Ya me había acostumbrado a ser la única que comía. Alice y yo platicamos durante mucho rato. Quizás no conocía de moda tanto como ella, pero me gustaba aprender. Además Alice era una experta y siempre sería un placer aprender de la mejor.

No me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormida, hasta que sentí una caricia fría en mi rostro. Suspiré. Se sentía tan bien que no quería que se detuviera. Había un aroma dulce que me embriagaba, era realmente delicioso. Abrí lentamente los ojos y la caricia se detuvo.

-Edward –dije sorprendida.

-Lo siento. No quería despertarte.

-No, no importa –bostece y me talle los ojos.

Mire a mi alrededor y estaba en su habitación. Me senté rápido. Estaba en una cama. Se suponía que Edward no tenía cama. Yo había entrado antes y me habría dado cuenta.

-¿Y esta cama?

-Alice creyó que sería bueno tener una cama extra por si tenías que dormir.

Asentí.

-¿Pero en tu cuarto?

-Si te molesta puedo moverla a otra habitación –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No, claro que no! –Dije rápido- me gusta estar aquí, gracias. Sólo espero no incomodarte.

-No lo haces –aseguro. Se levantó- Descansa –Camino hacia la puerta.

-Edward –trague saliva. Debía ser valiente-

-¿Sí? –se detuvo y me miró.

-¿Qué le dijeron a Charlie? –quería golpearme.

-Esme llamó. Dijo que Alice, Rosalie y tu harían una pijamada.

Asentí y mordí mi labio. Debía ser valiente. Volvió a caminar a la puerta y no lo detuve. Me quede sola. Gruñí y me di vuelta para enterrar mi cara en la cama. Pasaron unos minutos y fui al baño. Me mire en el espejo y noté que traía ropa de dormir. Me sonrojé, no era mi estilo, pero era muy bonita. Me arreglé y baje a buscar a Edward. Alice me señalaba el salón de música y sonreí. Camine lo más silencioso posible hasta que estuve frente a la puerta. Dude si debía tocar o sólo entrar. Al cabo Edward ya sabía que era yo. La puerta se abrió y Edward me sonrió.

-Pasa, Juliet –sostuvo la puerta para mí.

-Gracias –entre- no podía seguir durmiendo y creí que podríamos hablar –dije sin dejar de darle la espalda-

-Por supuesto ¿De qué quieres hablar?

¡Mierda! En mi mente había sido muy diferente. Respiré hondo. Siempre había sido una chica valiente, no tenía por qué empezar a cambiar eso. Alice me había dicho nuestro futuro. Sentí mi corazón latir rápido. Nuestro futuro ¡Demonios! sonaba hermoso.

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar a solas? –pensé.

Edward me miraba cauteloso, aún debía creer que estaba molesta con él. Cómo si pudiera estar molesta con él por algo tan bobo como Mike Newton. Detuve mis ganas de rodar los ojos y le sonreí inocentemente. Sabía que las cosas con él no serían fáciles, nada era fácil con Edward Cullen, pero lo valía. Me acerqué y tome su mano-

-Por favor –volví a pensar.

-De acuerdo, conozco un lugar.

Se inclinó un poco para que subiera a su espalda. Sonreí emocionada. Siempre había querido sentir la velocidad con la que corre.

-Agárrate fuerte –dijo cuando ya me tenía cargada-

-Sé que no me dejarías caer.

-Nunca.

No me dio tiempo a responder porque ya sentía la fuerte brisa alrededor. Cerré los ojos por miedo y al sentir que no moriría, abrí los ojos de nuevo. Sólo veía borrones. Cerré los ojos cuando me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y enterré mi rostro entre la espalda y cuello de Edward.

-Llegamos.

Respire una vez más el dulce aroma de Edward y abrí los ojos. Era un hermoso prado, al fondo una pequeña cascada con un pequeño lago. No había flores como esperaba, pero había un hermoso árbol muy cerca del lago. Me podía imaginar leyendo debajo de el en alguna ocasión. Sonreí. No estaba muy segura si era a donde había llevado a Isabella, pero estaba casi segura que era otro lugar. Me baje despacio de su espalda y mire a mi alrededor, los árboles que rodeaban el lugar daban una sensación de privacidad y al ser de noche, la luna nos brindaba mucha luz, mientras que las estrellas adornaban más el hermoso paisaje.

-¡Wow! No sé dónde estamos, pero me vendré a vivir aquí.

Escuche la risa de Edward.

-Gracias por traerme aquí. Este lugar es mágico.

-Supuse que te gustaría, lo encontré hace poco, aunque había otro lugar que me gustaba antes.

-¿Y por qué no me llevaste allí? –quizás hablaba del claro donde se supone que llevaría a Isabella.

-Porque este lugar me pareció que te gustaría más. Disfrutas de la naturaleza, así que aquí estas en pleno contacto con ella.

-Es verdad, creo que el otro lugar no me habría gustado –susurre. Aunque sabía que escucharía.

-Entonces que bueno que te traje a este –sonrió- vamos. Debes ver el agua de la cascada.

-Ni creas que me meteré, Cullen.

-¿Por qué no? –Noté el tono de diversión en su voz-

-¿Por qué moriré congelada? –reí-

-No esta tan fría.

-Sigo sin ganas de meterme.

-Tú te lo pierdes –se burló-

Seguí caminando a lado de Edward hasta llegar al pequeño lago. Realmente era hermoso, su agua era cristalina y por la hora, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en ella. Lo cual lo hacía aún más bello. Estuve tentada por un segundo en meterme, pero no había venido aquí para un chapuzón nocturno. Sino a aclarar el malentendido entre Edward y yo.

-Edward –susurre calmada- debemos hablar sobre algo que por mi actitud tú crees que yo siento.

Me voltee para quedar frente a él y tomé valor.

-Te quiero, Juliet.

Solté el aire que no sabía que estaba guardando y lo mire con la boca abierta. Sabía que sentía algo por mí, Alice lo había mencionado, pero estaba a la espera de que emergiera el Edward "no merezco nada, debo sufrir para siempre". Este Edward era nuevo para mí y me gustaba, mucho.

-Yo también te quiero, Edward –sonreí y me respondió la sonrisa.

Llevo su mano a mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla.

-Eres tan hermosa.

Se acercó lentamente y aunque me moría por hacer lo mismo, me contuve. Sabía que debía ser cuidadosa con él y dejarlo llevar su ritmo. No quería apresurar las cosas y hacérselo más difícil. Sus labios rozaron suavemente mis labios y muy lentamente los abrí un poco para que los apresara contra los suyos. Una de sus manos fue hacia mi cintura y me pegó más a su cuerpo, mientras que la otra me tomo del cuello, para no separar nuestros labios. Edward presionaba sus labios contra los míos, de una manera tan suave que sabía que nunca recibiría un beso tan dulce de alguien más. Cuando nos separamos, yo estaba directamente en el paraíso, había sido un exceso de todo, su aroma, sus labios, su manera de besarme, sumado a su confección; me hacia las persona más feliz en el planeta.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Juliet?

Aún no abría los ojos cuando lo escuché y sonreí. Por un milisegundo paso por mi mente Isabella, pero este era mi Edward y no estaba dispuesta a cedérselo a nadie más.

-Sí, sí quiero –lo abrace y lo sentí aspirar el aroma de mi cabello-

-¿No te incomodo besarme?

Frunció el ceño y negó.

-Te puedo asegurar que fue lo más placentero de toda mi existencia.

-Me da gusto escucharlo.

-Fue más fácil de lo que creí y sé que en parte fue gracias a ti.

-No quería hacértelo más difícil, pero te aseguro que lo disfruté muchísimo.

Dejo un corto beso en mis labios y me tomo de la mano.

-Será mejor que volvamos, pronto empezara a hacer más frío.

En cuanto regresamos a la casa, todos nos estaban esperando. La primera en abrazarme fue Esme, ella estaba que lloraba de alegría. Al fin su hijo mayor tenía pareja. Esa parte la había olvidado, los vampiros sólo se enamoran una vez y yo temía volver a mi mundo y dejar solo a Edward.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Juliet.

-Gracias, Carlisle.

-¡Te lo dije! –Alice saltaba mientras me abrazaba. Me reí al ver su felicidad.

-Así que ya te hiciste hombre –brome Emmett, pero se escuchó un fuerte golpe y vi que Rosalie lo había golpeado-

-Me agradas más que la otra chica –dijo Rosalie y Edward la miró mal- ella sabe de nuestro mundo y de cierta manera, tampoco es humana o no una normal.

-¿Gracias? –dije no muy segura si debía dárselas.

-Me alegro por ustedes, Juliet –dijo por último Jasper y también le sonreí.

-Juliet necesita dormir –dijo Edward y me tomo de la cintura-

-Sí, claro… dormir –Emmett se rió y escuché el regaño de Esme, junto con un golpe que debió ser de Rosalie-

-Creo que todo salió bien –le dije antes de acostarme de nuevo en la cama de Edward-

-Lo interesante será decírselo al jefe Swan.

Reí.

-Le agradas Edward. En realidad le agrada toda tu familia. Aunque es probable que te amenacé.

-Creo que podré soportarlo –beso mi mano-

-Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma.

-Claro que sí.

Se acostó a mi lado y esa noche, por primera vez no soñé con mi antigua vida.

-¿Debería de preguntar por qué tienes ropa de mi talla?

-No.

Alice se movía a mi lado, terminando su obra de arte. Yo.

-¡Lista! –sonrió al verificar que todo estaba como quería.

-¿Ya me vas a devolver a mi novia? –Edward se recostó en el marco de la puerta-

-Sí, nos vemos en la escuela –salió dando saltitos.

Reí y fui directa a los brazos de Edward.

-Eres hermosa –beso mis labios suavemente.

-Gracias, usted no se queda atrás señor Cullen.

-Gracias, señorita Swan –dijo antes de besar mi mano.

Hice una mueca al escuchar el apellido de Isabella.

-Lo siento, ese apellido lo relaciono con… ella.

Edward asintió comprensivo.

-Entonces prefieres que te llame por tu…

-No, debo acostumbrarme a que ahora también es mi apellido –sonreí-

-¿Lista para la entrada, Juliet? –me preguntó Rosalie cuando bajamos las escaleras.

-¿Qué entrada?

-Como la novia de Eddie.

-¡No me llames así! –le gruñó a Emmett.

-¡Oh! Esa entrada –reí- creo que será divertido –Rosalie y yo compartimos una sonrisa algo malvada-

Todos estaban acostumbrados a verme con los Cullen, sobre todo con Edward, pero a lo que nadie estaba acostumbrado, incluyéndome, era a que Edward se detuviera a mitad del pasillo principal y me besara apasionadamente. En realidad no lo recuerdo muy bien, mi cerebro se desconectó. Pero estoy completamente segura que fue el mejor beso de mi vida.

Cuando cobre el sentido, Edward me sonreía mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-¿Feliz?

-mmm no, no lo vio toda la escuela.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿Tendremos que seguir haciendo demostraciones?

-Lamentablemente –sonrió de lado y tomo mi mano- todos deben saber que eres mi novia. Sin duda alguna.

Suspire dramáticamente y Edward me miro divertido.

La primera clase paso lentamente, muy lentamente. Todos murmuraban mientras me veían. Me controle para no pararme enfrente y gritarles, jamás le haría pasar esa vergüenza a Charlie. Acabo la clase y Edward ya me esperaba. Tomo mis libros mientras me besaba.

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

Edward sonrió de lado.

-Pero a los besos no estoy segura.

-¿Qué? –dejó de sonreír y me miro sin entender.

-A que cargues mis libros –dije seria.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y me reí. Edward rodó los ojos y rodeó con un brazo mi cintura.

-Vamos a tu próxima clase.

-No soporta una broma, señor Cullen.

-Ya me vengare, señorita Swan.

Todas las clases fue lo mismo, la gente no dejaba de mirarme. Esto se estaba volviendo peor que mi primer día. Aunque afortunadamente compartía una clase con Angela y ella era un ángel. Si tenía curiosidad, no lo aparentaba y se lo agradecía infinitamente.

-Nos vemos después, Juliet –se despidió al salir de la clase y ver a Edward esperándome.

-Nos vemos, Angela –le sonreí-

-¿Qué tal tu clase?

-Siento que soy la nueva atracción del zoológico.

-Bienvenida al club Cullen –tomo mis libros.


End file.
